You, Me, Him, Her Us? What?
by Damn you people
Summary: Peter & Charlotte adopted a human girl several years back, now she's a sophomore, but just recently their daughter has developed symptoms of, what Peter believes, is her human body calling out to her mate, who just so happens to be their old friend Jasper Whitlock, or Hale? She doesn't know what is wrong with her, but her parents do and Peter's 'knower' has her on edge.
1. Chapter 1

**You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?**

**Summary: Peter & Charlotte adopted a human girl several years back, now she's a sophomore, but just recently their daughter has developed symptoms of, what Peter believes, is her human body calling out to her mate, who just so happens to be their old friend Jasper Whitlock, or should we say Hale? She doesn't know what is wrong with her, but her parents do and Peter's 'knower' has her on edge. What's going on and why is it happening now?**

My name is Christie Grace Whitlock and I am on my way to Forks, Washington with my adoptive parents Peter and Charlotte Whitlock. I was adopted when I was eight, adopted by vampires, vampires that 'eat' people, but that all changed a year or so back. Peter said that we would be moving north to a town that has a treaty with the Cullen Clan about 'eating' people, so they had to change their diet.

I was told that the only reason we were going was because of my, I don't know, seizures, the pain in my chest, the absent crying and screaming in the middle of the night and heart palpitations, they had a theory that they refused to share with me, but said it was a good kind of surprise. I detest surprises. They know that.

I'm going in the middle of the 'second nine weeks,' and it sucks. I'm a sophomore this year and all my friends are in the fucking south. I want to be on Whitlock land, I want to go on hikes and camp and be with my friends, but no. My friends threw a party for my departure and said that they would come steal me away if I just gave them the okay, we're a family, family protects their own.

It's Tuesday and their sending me to school tomorrow, damn, I don't want to go, "We're having company over at eight," Char says, I look at the clock, it's only five.

"Okay, Ma," I say, looking out the window, all this green going by so fast is making me nauseous, the hills too.

"It's the Cullen's, we should be at the house in another fifteen minutes," Peter says.

"Alright," I reply, "I'm not gettin' dressed up."

"Just jeans and a tee," Peter replies, "That's what we're wearin' too."

I sigh in relief, I've heard about them, and this is why I hate that we're coming here.

When changing their diet they had to feed more often and I had to be more careful. I cut my finger once, opening the mail no less, and their eyes went black and they had to leave so they could feed on anything BUT me.

We made it to the house and I ran to take a shower, I need to feel the water running down my skin, the calming feeling of I get, only second to the feeling of being that I get when I'm with my friends on our camping trips on 'my' land.

I don't know how long I was standing under the shower head, but Char comes and tells me that I need to get out, the company would be here soon. I get out and head to my room, looking at the clock, I was in there for a long time, it's seven. I didn't want to get out, I don't want to be here and I sure as hell don't want to meet the people who made it so that I have to tiptoe my way around my own house. The house is like an extra large cabin, it's homey.

I dry my body and hair, putting on my dark boot cut jeans, a black tank, a dark blue checkered flannel, black socks and my black converse. In my own personal way, it is a funeral, I'm in a rainy town, up north and it is cold, perfect attire in my opinion. I brush my hair and place it in a high ponytail, not bothering to blow dry or put makeup on. I start to descend the stairs as the doorbell rings, I keep my breathing even, I don't need then to hear anything weird, but, as my friends would say, 'weird' is my middle name.

"Chris! Get the door, please! I'm almost done with your food!" Char calls.

"As long as Pa ain't cookin'." I say, 'normally,' knowing full fucking well that they can hear me.

"I ain't that bad!" He calls, I'm almost to the door.

"You almost burnt down the house with Chris in it, last time you tried to cook for her," I hear Char say after I hear Peter yelp in pain.

I just snicker as I place a hand on the nob, "Will you two stop?" I open the door to see the Cullen family, I can place names by descriptions given to me by my parents, "Please come in, we've been expecting you. I'm Christie, Peter and Charlotte's adopted daughter, but please call me Chris," Rosalie sneers, while everyone exchanges pleasantries, "Please, let me escort you to the living area."

I lead them into the area and leave them there, I walk into the kitchen and see that the food is almost done, "A few more minutes, dear," Char says.

"Go, I'll finish up," I say politely, but glaring at both of them, "I'm sure they won't want to see a human eat this disgusting pile anyway."

They know I'm right and walk out to meet the Cullen's as I finish up my steak, potato and green beans. I start humming Scars by Papa Roach so I can pass the time, not like I can hear their conversation anyway. Once they are done I put them on the plate and head to the dining area, table set for one. I go back into the kitchen for a coke and then head back to eat.

I don't pray, I don't believe in god, but the religious teachings are, in my opinion, common sense that the human population shouldn't have to be reminded of in a book, but the human population is hypocritical, they only believe in god when it benefits them and raises their own ego.

I finish my food and go and wash off the plate and put the coke can in the recycle bin, then I walk back to the table to clean it off, after that's done I hear Peter, "Chris, get in here, quit procrastinating," fuck.

"I'll be there in a minute," I say, I walk back to the kitchen and hang the towel I was using up. I walk towards the room slowly, trying to keep my heartbeat steady, my emotions neutral and my thoughts on different songs. Upon reaching the doorway and looking at the seating arrangements all the mated pairs are together, leaving Jasper, Alice and Edward in an awkward arrangement around them and the only available seat is on the love seat next to Jasper. In my head I insist on standing, at least until I feel the need to sit.

"Why didn't you join us for our conversation earlier?" Esme asks.

"I believe that the food I was consuming would be distasteful and it would be rude to eat in front of company that was not also eating with me," I reply, "Plus I'm sure that you had business to discuss that didn't require my presence."

There is a silence, but I can see the rapid movements of their lips and a chuckle, "Why don't you have a seat, Chris, we have much to discuss," Carlisle says, I feel a bit of apprehension, but a feeling of peace then washes over me, and I know it came from Jasper, so I comply.

Sitting next to the once feared Major was odd, he was not what I was expecting, but it has been several years since my parents last saw him, but I wasn't expecting designer clothes and products in his hair, "Now, what did you wish to discuss Dr. Cullen?"

"Very formal, isn't she?" Esme looks at my parents.

"Until you get to know her," Peter laughs.

"Pardon me," Rosalie says, she looks rather upset at the situation, maybe it's just me being a human that she despises... or fears, "but can we move on, we do have business to attend to here."

"I'm with Ms. Hale on this one," I can't believe that I'm agreeing with her, but I'm starting to like her, she reminds me of my friend Kylie.

Said girl sneers and I no longer feel the need to speak, I resolve to only speak when spoken to, "Can you tell me why Peter and Charlotte felt the need to come here?" Carlisle asks.

"They are concerned for my well being, I suppose," I reply, "I assume you all spoke of this while I was eating, can we just down to the nitty gritty?"

Charlotte smiles, "Sorry, baby doll, but you have to talk about it since we can't actually FEEL it."

I want to groan, but I keep myself from doing so, "What would you like to start with Dr. Cullen."

"How about you tell me about your seizures?"

I look at Peter, because it first happened in front of him, "I have been told that I black out for several hours or I black out for minutes and then go into a Grand Mal. I awake with a headache and a sore body."

Alright, I didn't notice the notepad before now, I'm just a fucking charity case, "Alright, now go on into your, um, I don't know what to call it," he pauses, trying to find the word, and the word is 'episodes.'

I look at my parents, "And all of these people are here for what? To judge me?" I look back at Dr. Cullen, "And the word, if your attempting to be nice, is episodes, and to be honest, I haven't a clue as to why they occur. They don't happen every night, and when they do it's not me, I'm put in the place of men and women screaming and begging for their lives, but the face is always nonexistent, like they have a caul over it."

"Could you tell us the era in which it occurs?" Edward asks.

"I've never taken the time to contemplate the era," go there are so many things I would love to say, but I am attempting to keep my anger in check, but I think I'm failing.

"Okay, okay, let's move on, how about your heart palpitations?"

"I don't really feel anything, except dizziness and shortness of breath."

"Is there anything else I should know about while we are here?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"No," Peter says, but I know he said something since many looked at him to Jasper to Carlisle.

"See you later, son," to "See you, Jazz," was heard by my ears, but that doesn't mean anything to me.

"I'm giving to get a drink," I say, getting up. I feel better with those people gone, but Jasper is still here, my phone rings and I get it out to see a number that I am ecstatic to see, "Bueno?"

"Hey sis!"

"Hey, Kylie, how ya doin'?"

"Good, um, I was wondering..."

"What is it? Come on, what could be so bad that you're being this way?"

"I came out to my parents."

"And they kicked you out? Just because you no longer identify yourself as Kyle? Oh, sweetheart."

"Can I stay at your place, and-"

"Say no more, I left all my clothes there because I needed warmer ones for this hellhole," I say, "Please feel free to use whatever you need, Kylie, and remember that you always have a family with us."

"Thanks, Chris," I can tell she's been crying.

"No thanks necessary, just don't burn down my house," that got her to chuckle.

"Don't worry, I'm not a bad cook, unlike your Pa."

"Alright, my dear, well I have to go, I have company over," I tell her sadly, "God I wish I could be there with you for support."

"I know. Hey, can I have the gang over?"

"Yup, just be careful, girl."

"Alright, love you."

"Love you too, sis," and with that we hung up, "Damn, fucking assholes," I grab another can of soda and some pain relievers, take them, and head back to the living area. I hear a crash and run to see what the hell happened.

I arrive to find Peter on his stomach, underneath Jasper, "You LIE!"

"What the fuck is going on here?" I ask, looking at Char, then back to the guys.

"Peter pissed him off, you know how good he is at doing that."

I give a small smile and walk to the recliner, "Will you two take your horsing around outside?"

"I agree with my daughter," Char says.

Jasper removes himself and just looks at me, then to my parents, back to me, "How?"

"I'm confused," I admit, they are quiet, "Tell me what I missed."

"Nothing," Jasper says, "I'm going to pick you up tomorrow to take you to school at six-thirty," he pauses, looking back at Peter, "Sharp."

I just nod and he walks out, after five minutes of no sound, I have the heart to talk, "What the FUCK was that all about?"

"Peter is a dick and Jasper didn't take it well."

I don't know what they're playing at, but I don't care, "Fine, tell me when you're ready to do so, I'm heading to bed," I leave them to get to bed, I set my alarm for five, after seeing that it is eleven-thirty, "I knew I was coming to hell."


	2. Chapter 2

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

The sound of my alarm clock rings loudly at five sharp, and, fuck, I don't want to get up. I go for my morning shower, it's the only thing that ever woke me up back home and I'm sure the cold will wake me up even more when six-thirty rolls around.

I get back to my room at a quarter after and look for an appropriate outfit. I rummage through my closet, I don't have many clothes yet, but that'll change this weekend. After choosing my outfit, I blow dry and straighten my hair, not that it'll stay that way, my natural waves will be back by time I finish changing anyway, but this keeps it from being a mess. I look at the clock for a time check and see that it is a quarter to six, I stand and look at myself in the mirror.

In the mirror, looking back at me, is a girl who is 5'8", a blond with natural red highlights, grey-blue eyes, has a bust that measures to be 42 D, and fairly tanned skin. The girl in the mirror is wearing some worn, dark blue jeans with holes in them, a black and grey shirt with eyes, a smirk that has fangs a drip of 'blood' coming off one of the fangs and underneath reads 'I Don't Bite,' a pair of grey DCs, and, to finish it off, a fuzzy lined, deep red, jacket. I scowl at my reflection, I still need to put on some makeup. I decided on skin-toned colors with black eyeliner and mascara, fuck it.

I look at the clock again and see that it is six, I still need some breakfast and my school bag, thankfully, is already packed with the bare necessities until I know, otherwise, what I need.

I head downstairs and I smell bacon and eggs, "Morning," Charlotte calls.

I grumble a "Morning," in return.

"Excited about your new school?" Peter asks with a chuckle.

"Fuck you, Peter," I growl, walking into the kitchen, "Thanks for cooking."

"Sure thing," she says handing me a plate with scrambled eggs and bacon, "How ya feeling?"

"About what?"

"Last night," Peter says walking in, I'm just standing there eating.

"I don't even know what the fuck happened last night," I say, pausing to eat some eggs, "And to top it off, I was sober."

Peter just chuckles, "How about the Cullen's?"

"I really don't understand what the hell I'm supposed to tell you, last night was fucking confusing and I don't understand why the whole clan was here to begin with," my voice raising just slightly.

They just look at each other and have a silent conversation, this shit is starting to fucking annoy me, "Oh shit! Look at the time, Jasper's going to be here in ten minutes," Char says.

I look at the clock as I finish up my breakfast and she's right, I put my dishes in the sink, and go to brush my teeth. I get back to the kitchen with five minutes to spare, so I grab three Monsters and open one of them and chug it down, "This is going to be a long day."

I walk to the door at six-twenty-nine and wait there, a minute later there is a knock and I open the door to see a very upset vampire, "Come on."

I don't say goodbye, but I hear two, I see a decent car, a mustang, and get in. We sit in silence, I rummage through my bag and grab my headphones and iPhone, I need to listen to music, but the guy driving takes it from me, "What the fuck, asshole?!"

"Don't start with me, kid."

"Fuck you," I say looking at him, he slams on the breaks, "What the fu-"

His hand is over my mouth, "I said, 'Don't. Start.'"

I start to talk through his hand, although it's muffled, I'm sure he can understand me, "Go fuck yourself, you unnatural fucker! Too afraid to do anything that your instincts are telling you to do! Fucking COWARD!"

He looks at me as though I have grown a second head, just for a split second, then his eyes are furious, "I should kill you."

"I fucking dare you," was my muffled reply.

He bares his teeth and leans towards my neck, but I don't fear him, and my emotions prove it, I pity him. He reaches my neck and I can feel his teeth on my skin, my emotions daring him to do it, but he doesn't. He lifts his head and whispers in my ear, "If only I had less control, you weren't my friends kid or the fact that people are expecting you."

He takes his hand from my person and starts driving again, scrolling through my music collection, appearing shocked, even emitting it, "Not what you were expecting?" I listen to A Day To Remember, Papa Roach, Escape The Fate, Arctic Monkeys, Theory of a Deadman, to name a few.

"Not a typical kid," I just barely heard him, and I knew he wanted me to. I just sigh, rubbing my chest, why is it hurting? I lean forward and put my head in my hands, I need to keep calm and get through the day, even if it does hurt, "Why are you worried?"

"Pardon?"

"I'm wondering why you are worried."

"Nothing your pretty, little head needs to be concerned with," I say lightly, all my frustration went away after our little pissing contest, I needed an outlet, I wonder if he knew that or if he just had a bad night. I hear him sigh, I look at the clock and see that we've only been in the car twenty minutes, "I thought this school started at eight?"

"It does, but Pete and Char wanted me to get you early."

I look at him, then back to the road in front of us, I start to feel remorseful about pushing him, and I sigh, "Listen, I'm sorry about what I said a few minutes back. I'm sure you didn't want to do this and it is difficult for you to keep yourself composed because of your past. I took things way to far and for that I apologize," but what I didn't say was that I, well I, I miss home and that I was dragged here and NO ONE will tell me the real reason why we're here... I just needed to lash out, and he just so happened to be the only one around.

My chest starts to get worse, but I don't want to show that I need pain relievers, so I keep them in my bag, stupid, right?

"I," he makes an unnecessary sigh, "Your emotions were full of frustration and it rubbed of on me... I'm sorry I threatened you and," a pause, "tried to, um, take a bite out of you," the pain starts to subside, but nausea starts to take its place, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I say, looking over at him, he looks, I don't know, concerned, I guess, "I'm fine. Just, uh, nervous?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"So, what did Peter say that had you two destroying the house?" It wasn't subtle, but I wanted my mind off my aching chest.

He just chuckles, "He told me about your other affliction and what his 'knower' was suggesting."

"Which is...?"

"He didn't tell you?" I shake my head, "Charlotte?" again I shake my head, "Well, he might be wrong, so, I guess we'll wait and see."

I roll my eyes, just like every other person, well, vampire, I know. I'm too human, I guess, to know these things, "You sound just like Peter, but you and I both know he is never wrong."

He seems to stiffen at that, "It's not my place to tell you."

"Then who is?" he doesn't reply, and I sigh, no one is telling me why we're here, they won't fill me in on what is wrong with me... Peter and Char even TOLD me that there was nothing wrong with me, this sucks, "Fine, what should I expect from these people?"

"Expect what you would at ANY high school," he says with little humor in his voice.

"You've been at this for some time, I'm guessing little has changed."

He snorts, we get to the school at a quarter after seven, it appears that no one is here except the faculty, once he parks he doesn't turn the car off, "How's your chest?"

I haven't thought about it, now that he brings it up, it's just a dull throb, "Fine, why?"

"Pete and Char told me-"

"You mean everyone," I say, glaring out the window towards the school.

"Yes, well, told me about the pain, do you have any idea as to what could be causing it?"

I have this feeling that he knows why, but why is he hiding it? It has nothing to do with him or his family, right? "Not a clue."

I hear a low hum, and I'm guessing he's contemplating what to say next, "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"I have this sad feeling that I'm not getting told because I'm a human," I say with confidence, "What's the big secret?"

"If you can't figure it out by graduation, or if Peter and Charlotte don't tell you by then, I swear, I will tell you what's going on. Agreed?" he holds out his hand.

I contemplate his suggestion for a moment, then I place my hand in his cooler ones, "Agreed."

We sit in the car for about thirty minutes, talking about music and the changes that the world has been through, at least, what he has witnessed with his own eyes. Once it's a quarter to eight we exit the car, I notice the Cullen Clan looking at me, attempting to burn me with their glares, well, every last one of them EXCEPT Emmett, "See you later, Chris."

"Bye, Jasper," I say quietly, heading towards the office building for my schedule and the stuff needed for new kids.

I do a whole song and dance and eventually start making my way to class, which, by the way, I am late for by a good five minutes, but after this first class I have more of an idea of where to go. My first class is AP American History and I get sat next to this chick named Jessica, who is dressed like a total slut, "Hey, I'm Jessica, but friends call me Jess."

"I'm Chris," I say, looking her in the eyes.

"So, are you a Transexual?"

"What?" What the fuck?

"You know, an abomination? A person that doesn't identify with the sex God has chosen for them? You're not one of them, right?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Well, you call yourself 'Chris,' so I just assumed-"

"Don't talk to me. My best friends, and the people I consider family, are a toss up of everything. My good friend is gay, my best friend is a Transexual and I have other friends that are a part of or support the LGBTQ+ community! Now, if you'll excuse me," I finish, looking forward to take the notes from the board. I don't have time for people like that.

After that class the day went by smoother, although I was getting ripped on by Jessica and her posse of other sluts, I did meet people I thought were worth my time; Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie. I always found boys to be better company than most girls several years back.

Lunch comes around and I am led to the boys' table, which was currently occupied by the 'Slut Gang', as I have dubbed them, "Chris this is Je-"

"I know her," I growl, "and I refuse to associate with the likes of her."

The boys look back and forth between us, "What did I miss?"

"I don't know, Mike," Eric says.

"Now, girls, just relax," Tyler says, "There was probably a miscom-"

"She called people of the LGBTQ+ community abominations!" I snarl, "There was NO miscommunication there."

"Only because I asked her if she was one," Jessica says back sweetly, "She's being defensive."

I look at the guys, "Sorry, guys, but I find their slutty attire and closed-mindedness to be a disgrace," but then I perk up a bit, "Plus, I don't associate with trash," and with that I walk to an empty table, waiting to see if anyone would follow, which the boys do, just like lost puppies.

"Once you get to know them, their okay," Mike says sitting down, the girls he is referring to are calling out for them to come back. Just then the Cullen Clan walks in, Mike looks in their direction, "Those are the Cullen and Hale kids, Dr and Mrs. Cullen's adopted them."

"Don't get your hopes up," Eric pipes in, "No one is good enough for them."

"Rosalie and Emmett are together," Tyler says, "But it's not like they are ACTUALLY related."

Then they start telling me who is who, I don't have the heart to tell them I already know, not until Jasper decides to get up and head my way, "The guy who just got up," I hum in response, "That's Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother," my chest is starting to hurt again, "Everyone has tried to gain their attention, but they don't even give them the time of day, let alone socialize with anyone."

"So, you guys went after Alice?" I ask with a snicker.

"Who wouldn't?" Mike asks, "She's hot."

"Which brother is the most sought after?" I couldn't help but ask, these guys are entertaining.

"It's a toss up, depending on the girl you talk to," Eric replies, "Those guys make it difficult not to be compared to."

"You just haven't found the right girl yet," I reply.

"Are you offering?" All three ask, almost simultaneously.

"Sorry, guys," I say, "I just moved here and I'm really stressed, I don't think it's fair to date while I'm adjusting to the area."

"After you adjust?"

"Are you guy desperate for attention?" Jasper asks from behind them, "Hey, Belle, I'm Jasper, Jasper Hale."

I wonder why he's doing this, but figure it's for appearances, "Pleasure to meet you, Jasper, I'm Christie Whitlock, but people just call me Chris."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Belle."

"Don't call me that," I growl, "Was there something I, or we, could help you with?"

"I was just hoping to have a private conversation with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

I didn't notice that the whole cafeteria was quiet until now, "And why would you want to speak with me? From what I have been told, you and your family are too good to talk to the likes of us," I say, motioning to the rest of the population.

"Only because we have never had anyone but ourselves to rely on."

"And you decided that talking to her would do... What exactly?" Mike asks.

"You guys are talking to her, why should I not be able to do the same?"

"Because you probably just want her for a one night stand," Eric says, the pain comes back full force.

"I'm sure our friend, Chris, has more class than that," Tyler says.

"Thank you, Tyler," I say, I stutter a bit, not that anyone, except the Cullen Clan would have, heard. I look to Eric and Mike, "I don't associate with trash, as I have said before, and I refuse to act like said trash. If you think I would allow myself to be used I such a fashion, then go back to the little whores back over at your table and leave me the hell alone."

The two look like fish, and Jasper decides he better sit down, taking the seat next to me, the other boys are across from me, mind you, "Wow," Jasper says, "a Belle, such as you, should not be talking like such."

I roll my eyes, "If you don't like what you hear Hale, I suggest you go back to your little family and leave me to my thoughts."

"Yeah!"/"What she said!" Mike and Eric say.

Tyler just sighs, "Will you two shut up?"

"What's wrong Ty?"

"You afraid of his family?"

The pain is back, and it's getting worse. I can feel every part of my body pulsing, every last cell vibrating. I feel a rush of calm and peace was over me, but it doesn't help, I reach for my bag and grab out my Monster and the pain meds I brought with me, "Are these two giving you a headache?" Tyler asks.

I swallow the disgusting mixture, "No, I'm fine, just needed it for a toothache."

"So, can you tell us about school in the south?" Tyler asks, and I start telling them and answering any questions.

I'm trying to ignore Jasper, but he won't move, I start to get annoyed that he is here, next to me, purposely eavesdropping on our conversation, well he could do that with his 'siblings', "Seriously," I say, putting my right hand on the table a bit hard, "Do you want something, lose a bet or are you just here to invade on our conversation?"

"I can't just come over here and enjoy being in the presence of another person?"

God, I would just LOVE to hit him, but I can't without breaking something, so I just return to my previous conversation, and from the corner of my eye I can see the smallest of smirks.

Lunch finally ends and I head to my last class, Art. Upon reaching the class I give the paper to the teacher and told to sit at the table in the far back on my left, if I'm facing the tables from the front of the class, she had to specify. I do as instructed and people start to file in, some I've had in previous classes, all stopping and staring at me, whether it was because of me or the table I'm sitting at, I don't know, not until HE walks in and sits down next to me, "Why me?" I say, putting my head in my hands.

"You don't like having me around, Belle?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that to get it through your thick vampire skull, hm?" I say quietly.

"About, thirty times a day for a century, Belle," he chuckles.

"You're so annoying."

"I'll grow on you, just like Peter."

"Peter is tolerable, you, on the other hand, are an ass."

"Coming from the girl who needs me to get her back home."

"I can walk," I counter.

The teacher starts to talk about how it's a free period, but we have to work on something, and leaves us to it. I grab my sketchbook and special pencils from my bag and flip to a new page, "You don't look like an artist," I don't reply, "If you want to walk that's fine, but it will be late by time you get back and you won't get much sleep and will, probably, not get to the homework."

The dull ache has yet to subside, "I'll make you a deal," he begins to protest, "Nothing that will break our previous one, I believe," he nods slowly, "I'll listen to you and do as you wish, to an extent, if you can make this dull ache go away for the rest of class, it's really starting to become a pain and will probably escalate, even with the meds, it hardly ever stops."

He gives me a sad smile, "Sure, we'll make the limitations as I drive you home."

I nod, trying to find my phone, "You still have my phone."

"Oh, yeah, here," he says pulling it out of his bag, I can feel the throb dying, which is wonderful.

I put the nub in my ear and hit the play button, any song would do for right now, just so happens to by Why You Only Call Me When You're High by The Arctic Monkeys. We have to turn this in at the end of class, so I decide on sketching a candy skulled death. By the end of class I find it to be adequate, but if you would give me a few days, I could get it to be better.

Jasper kept up his end of the bargain, the pain is gone, for now, until he leaves.

Once the bell rings I take my time putting my shit back into my bag and handing in my work, Jasper was done in the matter of moments, but walked to the desk at a human pace. He waits for me outside the door and puts his arm around my waist, and puts my arm around his neck, "If anyone asks," he says, "You were having a dizzy spell and I don't think it is safe for you to drive, let alone walk, without assistance."

I just nod, I can feel him sending me waves so that it appears real, but the emotional cocktail is a bit much, but whatever. We make it to the front of the school to see Jessica, he posse and the guys, "I thought you weren't going to date anyone," Jessica says.

"She almost collapsed outside the Art Room, and I don't think it is best for her to leave unescorted."

"I'll take her," Tyler volunteers.

"Tyler, as much as I appreciate the offer," my breathing is becoming irregular, "I would hate to take time out of your day."

"If you're sure," Tyler says.

I just nod, Jasper has us at his car in just minutes, "Are you okay?"

I'll be fine, right, that's all I need to say, but I can't find the energy to talk, so I just nod. We head to my place, listening to music that he has on his phone. We're about half way there, the emotions he sent me has been replaced with calm, but I still feel off, "P-pull over."

"What? Why?"

I just look at him, "Just pull over, please."

He does and I open the door, staggering out and falling to my hands and knees, throwing up what little I had in my system. I feel Jasper's hand rubbing circles on my back, "Come on, let's get you home."

I get back into the car and open up my last Monster, "Note, no more emotional cocktails, go it?"

He agrees, we make it to the house and he helps me into the house. He still has to help me to the house, "No one's home," he states.

"Doesn't surprise me," I say lowly, "You can leave now," and with that my phone rings, Jasper takes my phone and answers, "What the hell?"

"Where are you two?" ... "What?" ... "You don't expect-" ... "Don't you- PETER!" I wonder what the hell that was about, he gives a heavy sigh, rubbing his temples after handing me the phone, I can feel the rage pulsing off him, "I'm going to kill them."

"What the hell happened?" I ask breathlessly, I feel like I'm being suffocated, but I refuse to weigh him down with my 'human' issues.

"They said they forgot something down home and couldn't wait to go get it," he didn't just say that, right? He sounds so annoyed and pissed and it's coming off him in waves.

"So they left me here," I say, "Great."

"It won't be that bad," he says, but it doesn't sound like he believes it himself.

"Do you really believe that?" he nods, "You can leave now, you know?"

"Alright, I'll pick you up tomorrow at the same time," I just nod as he walks out.

It's about fifteen minutes and the ache is back, full force, so I go to grab some ginger ale and some meds. I work on my homework, and finish it before four-thirty. The pain in my chest is back and, if anything, it's getting worse, so I pick up my phone and call Char, "Hello?"

"Hey, where are you guys?"

"Heading back home to grab some stuff that we missed."

"Like?"

"Never mind that, is Jasper still there?"

"No, I told him he could go, so he did."

"Oh, well, why are you calling, baby doll?" I want to answer, but my head starts to feel like I'm swimming, so I book it to the restroom, throwing my phone on the couch, making it just in time for me to throw up bile and stomach-acid. What the fuck is wrong with me? This should NOT be happening. Why is this happening? I need to calm down. God it's starting to hurt, it's like I'm throwing up pins, needles and knives.

I keep my eyes closed, my left hand is holding onto the porcelain bowl for dear life, while my right it holding onto my stomach. I can feel tears escaping as the disgusting mixture violently leaves my body. The taste is like acid, but then it starts to taste like rust.

How did this happen? This has never happened before.

I don't know how long I spent throwing up, but it finally ends. I open my eyes and look in the bowl, curious as to what could have caused the rust taste and see red. Did I just...? No. It can't be. Is it? Really? No...

Blood.

I rinse my mouth out and walk into the living room, I can hear Char and Peter calling my name through the phone, "Y-yeah?"

"What just happened?" Peter asks.

"You guys better be happy you aren't here," I say.

"Why? What happened?"

"I started throwing up blood."

There is a very long pause, "Don't worry," Char says.

"We're going to call the Cullen's and get one of them to stay there with you."

I try to protest, but they hang up on me, damn them. I get a text not a minute later, reading, 'Don't worry, Jasper will be there soon.'

What the fuck?


	3. Chapter 3

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

"Why Jasper? What the hell is this all about?" Shit, I have a vampire coming over and the smell of blood lingers, might as well clean the bathroom with bleach, at least for my sanity.

The bathroom is done and it's only a quarter after five, I need to make some dinner. As I am walking towards the kitchen, the doorbell rings, "I wonder who that could be," sarcasm lacing my voice. I open the door to find the promised vampire, I just motion him to come in.

"Your parents-"

"Got in touch with you and demanded that you get over here," I finish.

"Pretty much. Now, do you want to tell me why they asked me to come?"

"You could have told them, 'No,' you know?"

"Don't make me force you to tell me."

I sigh, looking away from his person, walking past him, "Why don't you take a seat? Make yourself at home even, I need to make some food, so, I'll be in the kitchen."

My throat is still sore and my chest feels just as bad. I get to the kitchen and grab some chicken broth and crackers. After heating up the broth, I consume the light substances. I get back to the living room, to see an empty room, I wonder where he could have gone. I bet he went back home... Why do I feel disappointed with that thought? Shouldn't I be glad that I don't have a type of babysitter?

I don't get it, what the hell is wrong with me? Nothing makes sense. I take a deep breath and release slowly, "Alright, I need to just relax."

"What's wrong?"

I turn to Jasper, "Nothing's wrong."

He just looks at me, "I don't believe you, but I'll leave it."

I sigh, "Alright."

"Now, are you going to tell me, in your own words, why I'm here?"

"If you already know, why do you want me to tell you?" I ask, turning and walking to the couch.

He sighs, "Come on, they made it seem as though you were dying."

"And you already know why, so what's the point in telling you what you already know?" he just looks at me, and I feel the urge to tell him, for what reason, I don't know, I growl.

I see him chuckle, "I can make you tell me, you know?"

I don't want to. He already knows for Pete's sake, but I feel the urge become stronger, "Damn it! Will you quit?"

"Quit what?" his mouth turns upwards, not too much, just slightly, but the rest of his face looks innocent.

God, I hate him, and then my chest starts up again, fuck me, "I'll tell you, happy?"

"Very."

"First, tell me how the hell to get this aching to stop."

"I'll get rid of it and you tell me, got it?"

I nod, sharply, he finds this funny, asshole, but suddenly it leaves, but the urge to disclose becomes stronger, "Some time after you left the ache returned with a vengeance. I called Char and Peter to see where they were and suddenly I felt the need to empty the contents of my stomach and after some time it had changed to blood."

He just hums and starts walking over to me, "How about you tell me about this ache?"

"I don't see how it would interest you," I admit.

"Humor me."

He sits next to me and places his hand on my shoulder, "I-It almost never stops, but it's gotten worse since getting here."

"Come on, I won't judge you," he says, squeezing my shoulder.

"It's... hard to explain."

"Well, when does it get better?"

Whenever you're near. No! I will not say that! "Whenever," I pause, I won't say it, "Whenever I don't feel, I don't know, stressed or cornered."

"What were you really going to say?" he asks after a moment, "I felt your hesitation."

I feel hurt, but I can't tell if he's just sharing it with me or if I feel it personally, "I don't know. It's hard to tell when it actually gets better, it only draws my attention when it gets worse."

"Any long term solutions to your problem, that you've thought of?"

Killing myself, "It's gotten to the point that I don't notice it, unless my attention is drawn to it."

I feel a blanket of warmth come over me. Why Jasper? Why not the actual doctor?

It does have something to do with Jasper, I can feel it in my bones, but what?

"What about the pain meds? Have they worked before?"

I'm trying to keep my breathing, in turn my heartbeat, even, "The dull ache would lessen, but I'm not sure if it was due to me believing it was gone or if it did, indeed, go away."

I place my head in my hands, I'm a freak. I'm a charity case. I'm a girl adopted by great people and my body is killing itself, myself, slowly. Oh, so, slowly. I don't have the heart to feel anything, I just feel numb, "It's gotten worse since coming up here, you say?"

"Yes," I reply, lifting my head, "At first I thought it was an environmental thing back home, but then here it got worse... I'm not sure what the hell is wrong with me."

I didn't notice that he moved so that he was flush next to me, not until he wrapped his arm around my waist. Of course I wouldn't notice, my parents are vampires, but you think I would have since they are gone, "What are you doing?"

I don't get it, he's the one that the Cullen's say has the least amount of control, but I know that he can smell the blood in the air. Why is he so close? Why do I LIKE that he is so close? Why do I feel... Complete?

No, no, NO! There is no way, NO WAY, that could be MY emotions... Right?

His other hand places itself on my shoulder, "Are you okay, Chris?"

He didn't call me 'Belle,' so I'm guessing he genuinely cares, but that could be the optimist in me that I thought I killed long ago, "I do- Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hesitation and confusion," he says, placing his chin on top of my shoulder, "Is that all you can feel?"

Only when you're around, "No, it's just the only thing I feel at this point in time."

He doesn't need to breathe, but I can hear him doing so, "You seem nervous."

Yeah, I have a vampire, that I don't even know, in my personal bubble and I feel okay with that. I should NOT be okay with this, "I'm fine."

He doesn't move, but I'm not going to fight him, I need to figure this shit out.

What do I know?

1) My symptoms seemed to increase when coming here.

2) Said symptoms appear to diminish when Jasper is around.

3) Blood exited my system only after Jasper had been gone for some time.

4) No one will tell me what the hell is going on.

5) I enjoy his company.

6) I enjoy him being close.

What do I assume?

1) Jasper's emotions dictate the pain in my chest.

2) Having Jasper close keeps me from hurting and him touching me has the pain stop completely.

3) I'm just a charity case, so nothing I just mentioned means anything.

It shouldn't mean anything. It doesn't mean anything. Not to anyone. Only me.

Why does that thought hurt?

Something touches my face and I jump, "Sh, it's just me," did I really start crying? "What's up?" he pulls away from me.

"Nothing, just thinking," I say, I look at the clock and see that it's only seven, "Shouldn't you be getting back to your place?"

"No, I'm staying," I just look at him oddly, and he finishes in a bit of a rush, "PeterandCharaskedmetostaywithyouandtakecareofyouandIplanondoingjustthat."

Don't get me wrong, I like the idea, but then I remember that I'm just his friends' kid, "Oh, well, I'm sure this is ruining your normal routine," I turn away from him, "I'll be fine on my own."

He grabs my chin and forces me to face him, "You're a very independent person, but it's okay to need people every so often," I cast my eyes away from his face, "Why do you feel so upset?"

"I'm fine, really, I'm just thinking."

"About?"

You. No. Why would he want you, you're just a kid in his eyes. Peter's knower led us here, he probably 'knows' that I'm dying and he and Char are going to need someone to keep them sane.

That knower of his is what got me adopted in the first place, I'm only here for charity, no one cares.

He hasn't let go, but I keep my eyes downcast, "Nothing of importance."

"And, yet, you were crying," I don't move, but he continues, "Have they told you stories about who I was?" Nothing, "I've killed hundreds, if not thousands of people, vampire and human alike, but I finally escaped," I know, "Right now, I am on my best behavior, your scent, the blood in the air, makes it difficult, but they have faith in me-"

"Your family or Pete and Char?" I ask, gaining the courage to look into his molten caramel eyes.

"It doesn-"

"I'm almost positive that it isn't both."

I feel his apprehension, hell, I feel it all the time, "Just Peter and Char, the-"

"Others think you'll drain me," he nods, I sigh, I take his hand from my face and place mine on his, rubbing my finger along his cheek, "Is it hurting you to be here?" he shakes his head, "Do you feel out of control?" again, "Do you want to feed from me?"

"It's not that sim-"

"Jasper, I'm a vampire's natural food source," I cut him off, "You are not a monster, you are not an out of control animal, you're a vampire acting on your instincts."

(((Jasper's POV) -Note; I'm not a fan of doing POV changes, but I think, here, it would be a good spot to do so-))

Why doesn't she get it? It's not that simple! I'm not just going to drain her, but I'm also going to change her. She doesn't get it!

Why the hell would Peter insist on me coming here to watch her? Am I causing this? She's still human, she shouldn't feel the pull and even if she did, her body shouldn't be reacting as such, right?

Her emotions give me hope that she will accept me, but I can't take her now. She's sixteen, from what Char tells me she just celebrated a few weeks ago, that's just borderline Immortal Child in the Volturi's eyes.

She's beautiful. She doesn't deserve a monster. No matter what she says, that's exactly what I am. I can't believe she's touching me and letting me touch her, and she's not scared. She's not scared of me, I can feel her fear, but it's defiantly not of me.

'Mate,' I jump a bit, it has been so long since I've heard the Major in my head, 'Why haven't you claimed her?' he hisses.

'She's still human.'

'And? She's hurting,' he snarls at me, 'Why haven't you told her?'

'She might-'

'She is OUR mate, OUR one and only, and she needs US.'

'She doesn't KNOW.'

'She has accepted US! Are you NOT listening? She doesn't CARE about our past!'

'You're not hearing her correctly,' I growl.

'You threatened Mate earlier and SHE apologized, she is telling you that everything is okay,' he sounds annoyed, it's kind of funny, 'I was riding her emotions all day, she always felt better with us being close!'

'We were BOTH watching her emotions and it had nothing to do with us.'

'You're in denial, Jasper,' he accuses.

'I am no-'

'Yes, you are. I can smell the blood and she even told us WHY! She trusts us!' he sighs, 'We could be happy.'

'She's still a girl.'

'We don't have to TURN her, you idiot, she just needs to KNOW. She was crying earlier and I can only guess the cause.'

'I promised-'

'For graduation, but if she doesn't know or somehow something happens, things could get worse, and that's what our Captain and Lieutenant are trying to prevent. If we know our officers, if they didn't bring her here we would NEVER had met her.'

I don't know what to say, she had thrown up blood and Peter and Char both said that she had done so for about ten minutes, straight even, but how much of it was bloodied? By the smell, it was for a good amount of time, considering, 'How do you tell a human that they don't have a choice by having a mate?'

'How do you tell your mate's parents that she died because you didn't know how to tell her? Because you feared rejection?'

'I don't want to push her,' I take a pause, 'or insult her intelligence by breaking my deal with her.'

I can feel the Major scratching, slowly moving forward, 'I think she would rather have her intelligence insulted than die for no reason, or even turned without truly knowing why and just assuming it was because her parents didn't want to part with her.'

I hate it when he's right, "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look conflicted, maybe you should go hunt or find a way to relax."

'I wish she was implying,' the Major hums lowly, 'but once a Southern Gentlemen, always a Southern Gentleman, but don't get me wrong, Jasper, WE've raped people, but it wasn't like we didn't drain them afterwards. Plus our only real sexual partners have been Maria and Alice.'

'She deserves better than a quickie, even she realizes that.'

'I found that conversation to be rather funny, I'm actually surprised that you didn't kill all the males there that we're going after, Mate.'

"Really, I'm fine," I smile at her, she smiles back, she's still rubbing the pad of her thumb over my cheek, her warmth is refreshing. Telling Alice that she'll need a new fuck buddy is going to be a bitch.

"Is there anything I could get for you, or... anything?"

I lean my head into her palm, causing her to stop for a second to reposition her hand and continues. I close my eyes and try to remember the last time a simple, innocent ministration made me feel like this. Loved. I find a very vague memory, it's from my human life, my mother's house slave Justine. I was a boy and would get hurt often on the ranch, and she would treat my wounds. She raised me, she died the summer I turned thirteen and she was the biggest influence on me, "No, I'm okay."

I can feel her own conflicting emotions, "I'll be right back," she says, taking her hand away.

I watch her get up and leave towards the restroom, 'She's trying to be accommodating.'

'She has a tight ass.'

'As much as I hate the comment, I can't help but agree.'

I hear the Major snort, 'I wonder if she wants a family of her own...'

The one thing she could never have, 'I-' growl, 'WE could give her the world, anything she could ever want, except that.'

'I know, but she would be happy.'

She walks back in a few minutes later and sits down next to me, "Lay down."

The Major makes a snort and my mouth drops slightly, 'Is she trying to tell US what to do?' We say in unison, which doesn't happen often, I honestly think it has only happened one other time, "Excuse me?"

"Lay down on the couch, you head in my lap," she says, "What could possibly happen?"

So many scenarios run through mine and the Major's head, mine ending with her running from us and his leading to the bedroom, "Why?"

"I'm going to see if it will help you relax, something I think you desperately need."

'At least she isn't afraid to speak her mind,' the Major laughs, 'Come on, Jazzie, let's see what she has in mind,' he continues as I shrug and comply.

"Why do I need to lay down on your lap?"

Her breathing is even and she feels relaxed, "Just lay down and shut up," she chuckles.

'I like her,' I, personally, don't know why he's acting like this, he hates not being in control, but it might be because she's our Mate.

"Yes, ma'am," I say with a smile. My head lands in her lap and she starts running her fingers through my hair, causing me to purr. I can feel her amusement, but she doesn't say anything.

'If she could do this forever I would be a very happy man,' the Major purrs, and I agree.

She starts humming a song that I'm not familiar with, but I don't care what it is. If a vampire could sleep, I would have been already. She slowly stops and places both hands on my temples and starts massaging, causing me to moan, "Are you alright there, Jasper?" she has so much lightness and humor in her voice and her emotions are light, calm and relaxed.

"This feels amazing," I moan out.

"I'm happy you're enjoying yourself."

"Where'd you learn to do this?"

"My friends have had some rough times and I would help them relax this way," she chuckles, "They say I should open my own shop and do this for a living."

"I can see why," I feel her laugh, and I can't help but smile. I could defiantly see spending an eternity with her.

'She is only allowed to do this to us,' I hear the Major growl, yet purr, all at once.

'Agreed.'

(please note that the Jasper/Major conversations happen faster than a 'normal' conversation)


	4. Chapter 4

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(I'm continuing this in Jasper's POV from the last chapter)

She moves her hands in such a masterful way, it feels absolutely amazing, "You seem content, Jasper."

"You have no idea how good this feels."

'She has no idea what I want her to do with those hands.'

Why? Why, why, why? I'm fighting my instincts to claim her.

It's all her fault, "What's so funny?"

Shit, did I really chuckle? "Nothing."

I can feel her skepticism, but she doesn't push me, I'm actually afraid to open my eyes, "Alright, Mr. Hale."

"Awe, if you're going to not use my first name, I'm begging you not to call me Hale."

"Then what would you like me to call you, hm?"

'Please call us Mate or an endearment,' the Major begs.

"Whitlock, Major or whatever you feel is fitting," I blurt out, without thinking about what that could lead to.

"Really?" she pauses for a second, then moves to start running her fingers through my hair again.

"What?" her shock is pronounced, but she then returns to a full on calm, cool and collected girl again.

"You wouldn't mind me calling you 'Major'?"

'That's all she's shocked about?' the Major snorts, 'That's awesome.'

"No," I tell her.

"So I can call you anything BUT Hale?"

"Yup."

She just hums, 'I wish we knew what she was thinking.'

'Don't worry,' the Major says, he's almost to the front of my mind, 'Mate is probably thinking of what she's going to call us.'

"Do you ever call yourself 'Whitlock' when you're pretending to be twins with Ms. Rosalie?"

"No," I wonder where that came from, "Why?"

"Because you said that is the only thing I'm not allowed to call you and I'm trying to figure out as to why that is."

"Rose doesn't like the affiliation of the name with who I was," I know I don't sound composed, but now that I think about it, it kind of hurts that she realized it before I did.

"Jasper," she says, her breath catches for the slightest of seconds, "I don't know how, but I will make you see that you are not a monster. I know for a fact that you don't believe me, but that's only because you are not accepting yourself. Once you accept your past, everything else falls into place."

"You sound like you know what your talking about," I sneer.

I feel her stop mid-run. I can feel her hurt, but then she resumes, like nothing happened, but the hurt is still there, she doesn't say a word.

'Good job, dumb ass.'

'Oh, shit!'

'And things were going so well,' he sighs, 'You just had to sound like an asshole, didn't you?'

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-'

'Mate's hurting now.'

(Chris' POV)

I'm such an idiot, I've got to fix this.

God dammit!

The pain in my chest is back, not too bad, but it's there, just enough to be noticed.

"I'm sorry, Jasper, I should have just kept my thoughts to myself."

He was up and facing me right after the words left my mouth, "No."

"No?" I don't understand.

"I want you to be comfortable to tell me your thoughts, I should be apologizing to you."

"No, you're right, I shouldn't be taking about things that I don't understand," I say, I look at the clock and it's still pretty early.

"Everyone goes through-"

"I'm going to go and get changed," I cut him off, standing after I remove his head from my lap, "I'll be back shortly."

I don't turn to look at him, I just need to get my head together. I make it to my room, close and lock the door, the window's open, but it gives me some peace of mind. I don't know what's wrong with me. Why do I feel the need to constantly apologize? To him no less? For a true statement!

I grab some sweats and get changed, then decide to sit on my bed, let my mind go back to what he said, not exactly what he said, but how he said it. My mind wanders to why I got adopted in the first place...

I was seven when it happened, my biological parents and I were walking home from a dinner party, it was a beautifully warm night in Ohio...

(Flashback)

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" A beautiful red headed woman asks.

"Yes, it was fun!" a little girl says with excitement, "But did we really have to leave?"

"Yes, it's almost your bedtime," a gruff, blond man says, "Now, don't argue."

"Yes, daddy," the girl says with a small voice.

The little girl is holding onto her parents hands, she is pretty small for her age, lifting her up and swinging her, trying to tire her out so that the adults don't have to worry about her.

The family made it back to their place by nine-thirty, getting the little girl put into bed by ten, "Night mommy, night daddy," she says with a yawn.

"Sweet dreams, 'Tie," they say as one, closing the door.

The girl looks around her room, the Winnie-the-Pooh nightlight emitting a low light, the clear sky letting in the natural light of the moon and stars. Slowly her eyes droop, and sleep claims her.

She awakes some time later to a crash, the little girl sits up and listens closely, she hears rummaging, hushed voices and people walking.

Getting out of bed, she walks to the door, putting her ear to the wood, they sound like they are downstairs. She doesn't know what's going on, but her family did come up with an emergency plan, just in case. The family owns the house, and her father built a safe house for her. It was under her bed. Her floor is a wood paneling and he made a hatch to fit her.

She quietly goes towards her bed, but first stopping at her dresser to grab the key, actually it's a butter knife, then grabs her stuffed animal, and crawls underneath, opening the hatch, just like her father showed her. The hatch door closes and she locks it from the inside. There is bottled water and a battery operated clock in there with her, so she opens one of the waters and takes a drink, looking at the clock it shows that it is two in the morning. Another crash is heard, but this time, cussing follows.

She hears more footsteps and her parents talking, the door to her room opens and she hears her father say, "Good girl."

For what felt like an eternity, but in actuality was only minutes, there was only the sound of rummaging and footsteps, but then there were shots fired, then one more. The little girl jumps, but keeps quiet.

She hears her mother run to the steps, calling out to her father, and a person or persons running up the stairs. She hears her mother scream as another shot is fired, then another, "They have a kid too," a woman says, walking to her door.

"Are you seriously going to kill a kid?" A male voice questions.

They argue for a minute and then doors start to open and more rummaging commences, "Where are you, you little slut?" the woman asks, loudly.

The little girl stays quiet and after several minutes, "Sabrino! Did you check everywhere?"

"All we have left is the kid's room."

Her door opens and she can hear the stomping, "I know where you are, you little bitch!"

"Are you sure she isn't at a friend's place?"

The girl keeps quiet, not moving, not breathing, not when she hears them opening her closet, drawers and dropping to the floor to check under her bed, "You might be right, Sabrino."

"Let's get out of here before the cops show up," and with that they start walking away, pausing every so often to listen, just in case.

The little girl breaths shallowly, soundlessly to the human ears, waiting for them to leave. No sound is made by the little girl, the only sound in the house is the extra rummaging, just to make sure they didn't miss anything. She hears the front door open and close, but she doesn't get out right away. Her daddy had told her to always wait, just in case. It's three by this point and she waits until four to get out of her little hole.

She slowly walks to the door, opening it, she is met by the corpse of her mother, shot once in the chest and again in the head, she walks down the stairs, shaking, tears running down her face. She walks into the living room, it's a mess, like a tornado went through it, she walks around the couch to see her father, in the same state as her mother.

The little girl doesn't have shoes or socks on, all she has on is a thin nightgown and carrying her stuffed doggie. The little girl walks to the door and out into the yard, walking through the shared garden with her neighbors, Mr and Mrs Jones, a newly wedded African-American couple, to their front door and rings the door bell. After not getting a reply for a minute or so, she rings again, this time, Mr. Jones opens the door, looking at the state of the poor girl and the blood stains on his porch, he leads her in and sets her on the couch. The Mrs comes down after her husband calls her, they ask her what happened, she tells them, and then they calls the cops.

The cops arrive and an investigation follows. She tells her story many times, then finally at the trial. The two people who did it, did it because the girl's family had money and they got life in prison.

The girl got put in the foster system when no one wanted her or had the means to take her in, she celebrates her eighth birthday without her family, or any family for that matter.

One day these two beautifully pale people come in, they said that they didn't have them means to have children of their own, but that every child deserves a family to love and care for them. They were shown all the kids that they could adopt, they were paraded around like prized horses, eventually they saw all of the kids, including the little girl. The couple talked for about an hour and eventually chose to adopt the little girl.

The little girl was told to grab her stuff and to get ready to meet her new parents, "Hi, I'm Charlotte Whitlock and this is my husband Peter," the man waves, "What's your name?"

"Christie."

"Do you wish to come home with us?" the man, Peter, asks.

She just nods. The little girl didn't talk for a long time, not trusting these people, not that they blamed her, but after some time, she came back out of her shell, but she would never be the same.

She takes her new parents' name and moves to Texas.

Her life had changed drastically and she accepted her past and the life she was going to live, promising herself to live each day as her last, to not take anything for granted.

(End FB)

I don't know when I started crying or when Jasper started knocking on my door, calling for me to open up. I get off of my bed, rubbing the tears and mucus from my face before unlocking and opening the door.

He doesn't say anything, he just pulls me into his arms, one arm around my waist and the other around my shoulders, his hand on the back of my head. I let myself melt into the embrace, him telling me to let it out, I lay my head on his shoulder, my tears soaking his shirt.

I can feel my body shaking, the tears and sobs escaping, but he just holds me close, telling me everything is going to be okay.

I feel so weak.

I start to feel exhausted, I am thankful for this feeling. I am swiftly picked up bridal style, and next thing I know I'm in my bed, under the covers with Jasper laying next to me, propped up on his arm. His free hand wiping away the stray tears, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"I'm sorry," he says.

"I'm sure you are," I say, no emotion in my voice.

He lays down and motions for me to enter his arms. No, if I do this, I will start relying on him, on people, to be there for me. The thing is I don't want to be strong anymore, I'm tired of being the strong one.

I finally decide to climb into his arms and I start to feel relaxed rather fast, my head is on his chest and my right hand is on his shoulder. His left arm is supporting my torso and his right hand is rubbing circles on my back. He starts to hum a low tune, causing his chest to vibrate, lulling me to sleep.

As sleep claims my senses, I could swear up and down that I felt Jasper move and kiss the top of my head and say that he loved me, but I most likely imagined it.

(Jasper's POV)

I hope she didn't feel that, even if she did, she'll probably think she imagined it anyway, 'I wonder what she was thinking of when her emotions went so chaotic?'

'You're a fucking retard,' We argue about whether or not to tell her, but she's still a kid, 'She is not a kid, you moron! If we were back in our own time, she would have been married and have a kid or two of her own! Don't make excuses!'

Maybe he's right, maybe I just don't want her to be changed while still in high school.

Her emotions were incredibly strong, her fear was the worst. I wrap my arms around her and squeeze slightly, she shouldn't have felt like that, and she will never feel like that again, 'Unless you fuck up again.'

I sigh, 'Why do you want to tell her so bad?'

'Why DON'T you want to tell her?'

'She deserves-'

'The truth, Jasper,' we feel her move slightly on top of us, her fear spikes for a moment, but then settles again, we both sigh in relief, 'She doesn't deserve to be tiptoed around and lied to.'

'We're not lying'

'That's a load of bullshit and you know it!'

'What do you want me to do? Let you take control and scare her away?'

'I think you're doing a mighty fine job of that yourself,' he growls.

'And you would just scare her off, completely!'

'Mate, is the most important thing in the world,' he hisses, 'You've already scared her and you're probably going to push her away from us, NOT me.'

We argue back and forth for hours, he won't go back into his cage, he's too determined to get free of his mental confines and tell her.

"Stop fighting you two," she says very lucidly, but her body indicates that she's asleep, is she dreaming?

'What the hell?'

'Mate knows, Mate always knows,' the Major purrs.


	5. Chapter 5

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris's POV)

I open my eyes to see a sea of black. I'm floating in this dark void. I have control over my limbs and I can see my limbs as well, "Hello?" I call out.

There is an echo, suddenly, the black starts to fade and color comes to light, I'm standing in a dark room, looking around, and realize that I know this room, "No."

It's my old room, I can see the sleeping child - me - in her - my - bed. I hear the front door open, I look at the clock and see it is the early hours of the morning. This is the night that changed my life. I walk over to the bed and place my hand on the headboard, my hand goes right through. I look at the sleeping girl and walk towards the door, I turn to look at her, "Everything's going to get better," I whisper.

I walk through the door and head down stairs, I pause every now and then to look at the photos and to listen to the invaders. I make it to the floor to see the two people who ruined, yet improved, my life. They are being very careful, walking in and out of the rooms. They are each carrying a sack and, in their waistbands, a handgun. They are putting valuables in their bags and are taking their time to collect them, "Then how was there a crash?"

I walk close to them as they start to whisper, "We need to kill everyone in the house, Sabrino."

He doesn't disagree or agree, he just follows his aunt's instructions. The woman makes her way to the stairs, NOTHING has crashed. I start to get frantic and look to find the guy, he's by the T.V. and right next to it is my mother's favorite vase, I rush over and pray that I can knock it over. I go for it.

My hand goes through the vase, and I get angry. I try again, no dice. I finally take a deep breath and think of my family, how happy I am to be a Whitlock, I try again and finally the vase shatters on the floor, "What the hell?"

I breathe a sigh of relief. The woman runs over and hits her nephew over the head, "What the fuck?"

"I don't know, it just fell," he says.

I watch the encounter and hold my breath as they walk towards me, but they walk right through me. They go through everything again, making sure they didn't miss anything, then heading towards the stairs, I walk over to the lamp that I know my father hated and pushed it over.

Everything goes on as I remember hearing, I watch my father come down with his gun, but the two saw him as he was scoping out the place and shot him, then the woman walks over and shoots him in the head. I hear my mother, I'm just following the intruders, I watch my mother get killed and them search for me.

I watch everything unfold and it hurts to watch. I watch the little girl leave and search, then leave the house to the neighbors. I can hear the sire-

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I open my eyes, I'm laying on a cool pillow, I close my eyes and try to drown out the sound, but my pillow starts to move, then I remember... "Oh, shit!"

"Relax Chris," Jasper says, with a laugh, after I jump off him.

"Oh, Jasper, I'm so sorry," I am frantic, I slept on him, rather peacefully, but still! I fall off my bed and onto my back while attempting to get away from him, "Ow."

He just starts laughing, next to me in a flash, "Are you alright?"

"Just peachy," I say, propping myself onto my elbows, "That will defiantly wake one up in the morning," I grumble.

He just laughs and holds his hand out to me, I give him my arm, grabbing onto his forearm, he helps me to my feet, "I have never fallen out of my bed."

I just glare at him, "I'm going to take a shower," I turn to walk away, his snickers are rather loud.

I go through my shower routine taking a longer time and make it back to my room at a quarter to six. Jasper is sitting on my bed, looking through a book, he's wearing a different outfit and his hair is dripping wet. He knows I'm here, but he doesn't move, so I sigh.

I just pretend he isn't there, normally I would have taken my towel off after closing my door, but someone is in here, meaning I have to leave the wet towel on.

I go to my dresser, going to the left side first, opening my top pant drawer, grabbing out some faded green cargo pant. I move to the right side and open up each of the three drawers to get out a tank, bra and some matching panties. I place the clothes on top of the dresser and move to my closet, grabbing a skin tight, green, long sleeved top. I bend down to grab my brown tennis shoes and a pair of socks from the bin next to my shoes.

I grab my clothes and head towards the restroom. I take my sweet time getting changed, I decide not to bother with the makeup and hair shit today, so I just pull my hair back into a ponytail, I look at the clock on the wall to see it's a six-thirty. I head downstairs to make some breakfast, to find Jasper already there, putting something on a plate, "Thought I would make you breakfast."

I look at the plate, French Toast, "Thanks," this is my favorite breakfast food, next to pancakes, "I appreciate it, Jasper."

We talk as I eat, I don't know how many times I have said 'Sorry,' to this guy, but he just brushes it off. I finish my breakfast and we are out the door by a quarter to seven, "Have Peter and Charlotte ever pulled this on you before?"

I have to think for a moment, "No, after I started living with them, we never moved, but they have gone hunting for weeks and we've gone on vacation, but... Nothing like this."

He keeps quiet after this, leaving me to think some very unsavory things. We make it to the school not thirty minutes after leaving my house, I will NEVER understand why they feel the need to drive as fast as they do, but I'm just along for the ride.

We make it to the school to see the Cullen 'kids'. I don't want to get out of the car, but I refuse to be anything but a confidant person. I get out and start to walk towards the bench by the door of the school, "Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Jasper asks.

"Not to a place where I am unwelcome," I say, "I know they are listening, I know that they don't like me, why would I go over and talk to people who don't want me around?"

"Please?" he asks, I shake my head, then, the last thing I ever expected, he starts poking me, "Please, please, please, please, please-" it keeps going, and going and going, until, "Pleeeeeeeee...eeease?"

"Fine!" I laugh, I never thought that the Major would act like such a child, five minutes straight.

I walk over with him to the Cullen Clan, "Hello," he says with a smile.

"Howdy," I say with a small smile, I'm going to attempt to be pleasant.

Emmett gives me a hug, "How ya doin', Chris?"

"I'm fine, Emmett, how about you?"

"Good, thanks," Emmett says with a big smile, he may look intimidating, but I don't know if he really is.

I look over at Rosalie, she looks pissed, I sigh, "Ms. Hale, may I ask as to why you hate me so?"

She just growls at me, "I don't want my brother getting hurt, and you're a human and you can't be trusted," she looks at Jasper, then Emmett, "This," she motions to me, "is not a good idea. She's going to betray us and get us killed!"

"Ms. Hale," I say, "I was raised by Peter and Charlotte, I would never betray my family. You have the right to your own opinion of me and I appreciate your honesty about how you feel. Is there anything I could do to prove to you that I am sincere?"

She looks at me like I have grown another head, all of them do, "Tell us how you ended up with the Whitlock's," Edward spits out the name, like they are beneath him, Alice agrees and Rosalie eventually, reluctantly, nods.

"You don't have to!" Emmett and Jasper say shortly after.

"No, if Ms. Rosalie wants to know, she has every right to," I say, looking her in the eyes. I start my tale, leaving out large chunks of time, just condensing it just enough, "Anything else, Ms. Rosalie?"

"What is your intentions for Jasper?" Alice asks.

I continue to look at Rosalie, "I think the question should be revisited at a later date, since my parents are the ones who made it his business."

"Why are you trying to get on my good side?" Finally! A question from her!

"You remind me of my best friend," I tell her honestly, thinking of Kylie, "She is a right bitch to everyone except the people closest to her and isn't afraid to speak her mind. You may not want to be friends, and I don't expect it to occur, but I would like to develop a bit of respect, or tolerance, for each other."

Edward and Alice sneer, "That's a load of shit!"

"Believe what you want," I say with a shrug, "I could tell you that my favorite movie is Saw, my best friend for many years was my stuffed puppy named Giggy and that I broke my leg falling out of a tree, but I can't force you to believe any of it. For all I know, you think that I'm a lying piece of trash that should have died along with my parents," I look over my shoulder to see people looking in our direction, "It was a pleasure talking to you people."

I walk away. I start walking past people and get called many different things, the most popular includes 'Slut,' 'Baby,' 'Southern Comfort,' 'Whore,' and the like, "Hey, Chris!"

I turn, "Oh, hey, Tyler."

"What's up?"

"Nothing, how about you?"

"I'm good," he says with a smile, "Hey, don't listen to all of them."

"Thanks for caring, Tyler."

He blushes, "Call me Ty."

"Alright, Ty," I try it out, "Give me a few days of calling you that and it won't sound weird coming from me."

He just laughs, "So, why were you talking to the Cullen's?"

"My parents know theirs and I'm trying to get them to stop hating me," not a complete lie, he puts his arm around me and gives me a squeeze.

"I don't know whether to support you or tell you to give up."

I can't help but laugh, he laughs too. He is an awesome guy, I think I made a great friend.

(Jasper's POV)

'That guy is talking to our Mate.'

'Tyler won't try anything.'

'Mate feels comfortable with him,' the Major growls.

'She doesn't know how we feel about this,' I say, watching him put his arm around her back, giving her a hug of sorts.

We hear her laugh, 'That should be us!'

'You need to relax,' I say, 'She'll find out in due time.'

He growls, I can feel him scratching, clawing closer, 'She should know NOW.'

It's almost time for class, so my family and I head our separate ways, after Edward and Alice tell me to just 'dump' her. The day goes by in a blur, the Major and I arguing back and forth about our Mate. I don't know why he wants to just tell her, flat out, but this topic needs to be addressed strategically.

Lunch rolls around and I watch her sit with Tyler and the other boys, most of the male population, and the most popular ones of the school I might add, has gravitated towards her, "You're such a bitch to the other girls," I hear one of the Track players say.

"They want to look and act like sluts, I'll treat them the way anyone would after they use them," she pauses to take a drink of water, "They might as well get used to it."

All the boys like her, from she is just part of the group to wanting her to bed. They all talk and joke around, and it's starting to make me mad, 'Why do you feel so upset, Jasper?' the Major asks, 'She doesn't know how we feel about her, so why wouldn't she be hitting on other guys? She has every right to.'

'But she isn't hitting on them, she's just being herself,' I retort, 'They are just gravitating towards her.'

One after another she tells them she isn't interested when the topic comes up, then they go back to having a great time, until, "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah, Dan?" Dan's the quarterback on our team, he's in a relationship with the team running back, Mark.

"There's going to be a party at my place this weekend, I was wondering if you'd like to come," he says, then quickly adds, "It's a PRIVATE party," he emphasizes.

She thinks it over for a moment, "Who's all going to be there?"

"All the players on the sports teams," he says.

"How about girls?"

"I did say sports teams, we do have women teams," he laughs.

"Yes, of course," she says, "I will think it over and let you know tomorrow?"

"Of course," he says.

They go back to talking about nothing of importance, 'She's going,' the Major growls.

I just sigh, "Jazzie, don't worry about her," Alice says flirtatiously, "You have me."

I just shake my head, "No, Alice, I don't, I'm done with you."

"What?"

"You and I both know that we are not mates," I say, everyone, but Edward, looks somewhat surprised, "We were two lonely souls looking for a rock, I have found my Mate in Chris, over there. We are through."

I can feel her rage, surprise and embarrassment, "But, I love you."

"The Mating pull has me linked to her, I will not cheat on her, knowing full well she is my other half."

"What if she 'cheats' on you?"

I growl, the Major growls, "She doesn't know, and I plan on letting her live her life, until I feel she is ready to know."

"You mean when you have the balls to tell her," Alice sneers.

"She has the right to do whatever she wants, and-"

"Whoever she wants," Edward taunts.

I growl, but he's right. I want her to live her life, the life she would have lived, that's why I want to wait until graduation, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to Christmas.

I hear her laugh, she feels happy, that's all I want.

'You could change her now,' the annoying voice says.

'She deserves a few more years.'

"So, are you guys inviting the Cullen kids?" she asks.

"No," Sam, a basketball player, says, "Not like they'd come, so why bother?"

I know that if we would have attempted to be more human, we would be invited. I would love to get up, like I did yesterday, but I refrain. The bell rings and I head to art, my favorite class of the day


	6. Chapter 6

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris's POV)

I say bye to the guys, I wonder why they all seem to gravitate towards me. I head to art, contemplating whether or not to go, 'It could make Jasper jealous,' a small voice says.

I just sigh, 'He doesn't want you, girl, you're just another human to them,' damn, that thought hurt.

The ache in my chest came back after I left the Cullen's earlier, I need to figure this out, before everything gets worse. I walk in and take my seat, getting out my sketchbook and pencils, the assignment already on the board, Sketch/Draw the person next to you in as much detail as you can manage, put their name down on the back of your paper along with your own, depending on whose is the best will determine where I dictate the grading curve, it reads.

I start to sketch the man, wanting desperately to make the curve high enough as to where the lazy people in the class fail this assignment, after I write the information on the back of the sheet of course, choosing the memory of him being content laying on my lap. I love doing portraits, I can sketch a person in no time at all, I've had a lot of practice. Jasper walks in and sits next to me, "Hey, Chris."

"Hi, Jasper," I say, my eyes not leaving the page to look at him, I'm concentrating on getting every last detail right, or as close to right as I can manage.

"Why so determined?" he asks, puzzled.

"Have you not read the board?"

He doesn't answer, meaning he was looking now, he chuckles, "I want to see it when you're done."

I just nod, deciding to get out my phone and listen to music for the remainder of the class. I finish the sketch in no time, but I start adding in the smallest of details that one would normally miss, that way the work doesn't look 'flat'. I finish the details with five minutes left on the clock, looking at the work, I'm satisfied, considering the time allotted. I take my headphones out to look and see what Jasper came up with, he decided on drawing me with a soft smile, it's not perfect, but he is supposed to act human and, considering the time, be imperfect.

"You like it?" Jasper asks, looking at me, once he finishes the last little detail.

"Yes," I say, "but why that particular image?"

"I could ask you the same."

I don't answer, "I'll take it up, if you're done that is," we were the only ones still working, everyone else did five minutes worth of work then turned it in, then started talking.

He takes the paper from me and takes it up instead. When he arrives back he looks troubled, "Are you going to go to the party?"

I just look at him, I knew they could hear the conversation, but I feel hurt that he listened in enough to hear details, "Probably," I answer without hesitation, "but I'm not sure. I'm going to give them an answer tomorrow."

He just nods, the bell rings and we are the first ones up and out the door, we make it to the car in no time at all, making our way to my place. We listen to music and make small talk, once we get there he turns the car off and sighs, "I think you should go to the party on Friday."

Really? "Are you sure?" Why am I asking him?"

'Because he is important to you,' the same small voice says.

"Yeah, you need friends, it keeps you occupied," he says with a small smile, he isn't enjoying this, it's not meeting his eyes.

"Alright then, I'll go," I say. If he wants me to go, fine, I'll comply.

"I need to head home for a fe-" his phone rings, "Hold on, it's Peter. Hello?"-"No."-"What the hell do you mean by that?"-"Peter."-"I'm not"-"Are you fucking kidding me?"-"No, I can't."-"Because."-"Dammit, Peter."-"Fine, bye," click.

"What's up?" I ask, knowing full well I'm going to regret it in a moment.

"They have some business to take care of down there, they say there is a bit of trouble regarding a large coven."

'You have more time alone with him,' the voice says.

"I need to go home for awhile, I'll be back in about an hour. Is it alright if I leave my car?"

"Yeah, no problem."

He just smiles and says thanks, then the door is opened, closed and he's gone. I head inside and start my homework, finishing in a half hour. I decide to go to the living room, only to enter and the house phone ring. I pick up the receiver and look at the caller ID, 'Carlisle Cullen,' I reads, "Hello?" I ask annoyed, they don't live that far away, so why would they be calling.

"Hello, Chris, this is Esme."

"Hello, Esme, how can I help you today?"

"I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with the girls and I this evening."

They really want me to go? "I don't know Esme, your daughters both seem to hate that I am in existence, are you sure that they are alright with my presence while on your outing?"

"I am the parent and they will have to respect it."

"If you are sure about this, I would love to spend some time with you and your daughters."

"Fantastic, we will be there at five to get you, dear."

"Alright, Esme, I will see you then."

We hang up the phone and I go back into the kitchen, might as well eat while I have a chance. I decide to make Salmon patties. I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this. Once my food is done, I'm able to eat and start to clean the kitchen, I hear the door open.

The intruder comes into the room and just stands in the doorway, "Why did you agree to it?"

"What do you mean?"

"The shopping trip?"

"Your mother invited me and it's a great opportunity to get further acquainted with your family."

"You do know that they are trying to change your wardrobe since you're hanging around me, right?"

I stop what I'm doing and turn to face him, "Excuse me?"

"They want you to fit into their idea of perfection, since we've been-"

"No, no, no, no, no," I say quickly, "I'm hanging around you?"

He looks confused for a moment, then he must have realized what he said, "No, I didn't- I meant-"

"No, I get it," he really knows how to get under my skin, "I'm a nuisance. A thorn in your side. It's not like you have a choice in being around me."

"I didn't mean it li-"

"Then tell me how you meant it, Jasper."

He says nothing, opening and closing his mouth, trying to find the words, but none form. I sigh and turn back to what I was doing.

He walks up behind me, no I can't hear him, live with vampires long enough and you figure out some things. I feel the chill on my back, but I ignore it. He places his arms around me, "I'm sorry, really, it came out wrong. I really didn't mean it the way it sounded."

'It feels good having him so close.'

I don't know where this voice is coming from, but it is really starting to piss me off, "Don't worry about it, Jasper, just forget about it," I say, I can't find it in me to stay mad at him, annoyed yes, but not mad or upset.

'Need him.'

'No, I don't, he doesn't want me, he's just trying to keep Peter and Char off his ass.'

He doesn't let go, "Why don't you go get ready in your most Texas-like outfit and I'll finish up in here."

I hum, "Sure."

He let's me go and I leave, by time I make it up the stairs he is right behind me. We walk to my room in silence, once we walk in he goes to my bed and sits, "What are you gonna wear?"

I walk over to my closet and grab my Bob Marley long sleeved green shirt, putting it's scratchy material over top of my original shirt, "This and doing some minor touch ups."

He just hums, I'm happy that I have such easy outfits. I'm done with the little shit and we're just sitting on my bed, 'This isn't going to turn out well.'

"Are you ready to go?"

"Nope."

"What do you have left to do?"

"Shoot myself," I chuckle, "I don't know, I have a feeling that this isn't going to turn out well."

"You'll be fine," he doesn't sound convinced.

"Well, if I end up missing and your sisters say that you all need to run, you'll know things didn't turn out well."

(Jasper's POV)

'She is terribly morbid,' the Major says.

'It's just her sense of humor,' I try to reason.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't know, just a feeling," she shrugs, she doesn't feel anything but calm.

"I don't get you," I tell her.

I get a laugh, "What not to get, Jasper?"

Everything, yet nothing, all at once, "I've just never met a girl like you."

"I doubt that," she snickers, "You just haven't been paying attention."

I laugh, contemplating this, she's probably right about the personality, but I would never be able to find my mate in anyone else. We talk, laugh and make fun of our classmates, then the doorbell goes off, "That would be the party crowd."

I feel her reluctance, but she smiles, "Well, I guess it's about time I experienced a 'Girls Night'."

"What do you mean?" I ask as we get up.

"I don't have many friends that aren't boys," she says, embarrassment filling her, "Not many girls live on farms or ranches and work on them, so we never had much in common, but the guys would find work on them and we could talk for hours about work, then we would move on to sports and become friends," she sighs, "When you called me 'Belle,' it wasn't anything I was used to, I was just one of the guys back home, not many people would describe me as a one," but she laughs at the end.

We get downstairs, and the Major is closer, everyday he grows closer, even if it's just slightly, and I fear what will happen if, and when, he makes it to the front lines.

I can sense the three women's emotions; Esme is ecstatic, Rosalie is neutral and Alice is pissed. I have a feeling that this trip is going to be a disaster, if Alice's emotions are telling me anything.

"Hello, ladies," Chris says after opening the door.

Greetings and pleasantries vary depending on their moods, "Are you ready to go?" Rosalie asks.

"Just let me grab my purse," she has a purse?

She runs to the closet and comes back with a thick black purse, "See ya later, Jazz," Rose says, causing everyone else to say bye.

I watch them leave from the doorway. I wonder how bad this is going to go...


	7. Chapter 7

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris's POV)

I walk to the car and take the driver side back seat, sitting next to me is Alice, I can feel her hatred coming off her in waves. Esme is driving and Rosalie is next to her. I have a feeling that they are having a conversation, but I don't let it bother me. I want to try and get along with them, but I feel like my efforts are going to crash and burn, not burn, EXPLODE in my face.

"So, Chris, we heard you're going to Dan's party on Friday," Alice says, slight malice could be heard to the trained ear.

"I was considering the offer," I say sincerely, "Why does my personal life interest you?"

"You are dating my brother," she sneers the last part.

I then realize my mistake. They were together, or at least fuck buddies. I least I know why she hates me, "I don't consider us a couple, I-"

"Then what do you consider your relationship?"

"I think Jasper is a good friend of my parents, putting him in the position that they did and him accepting it, which he didn't have to. I think our relationship is that of friends, if it appears otherwise to you, I do apologize. I am acting no different than if I were back home with my group of friends," I try not to sound defensive. Why do I have to explain myself to them? I knew I was having a bad feeling about this for a reason.

"Right," she snaps.

"So," Rosalie is going to try? Really? "Why don't you use your full first name?"

"The only time I'm ever called 'Christie' anymore is when I'm in some kind of trouble," I laugh.

"Yeah, but why don't you use it? It's a fine name."

"When my biological parents were alive, they thought I was going to be a boy, and had to think of a name fast, my name was supposed to be Christopher, and wanted to keep a part of that name. They called me 'Tie because it was more 'feminine' and I decided to no longer add it onto my name unless it was needed, so that I could move on into my new life," I explain, "I've been Chris ever since."

Alice moves on to call me a lesbian or a transgender and the list keeps on going, Esme and Rosalie try to reason with her, but to no avail, 'That little bitch needs to shut up.'

I turn to Alice, "Is there something you want to get off your chest Seer?" I'm through, there is only so much I can take and she crossed the line.

"What did you call me?" she asks after silence fills the car for a moment.

"I'm tired of trying to be nice and pleasant with someone who doesn't deserve it. You have no name to me, you are not a person to me, a person is someone who knows where the line is and knows when to stop. I'm sorry that you and Jasper are not working out and I am sorry that I don't know why you have such a problem with me. Now, tell me why you are being such a cunt-bitch or shut your fucking mouth!"

Damn, I don't think I've ever gotten that hot before.

The whole car is silent, we are heading to Port Angeles, meaning that we still have another half an hour in the car together. I can see in her eyes that she's furious, this is not good, not good at all, "You know what my problem is?"

"Would I be asking if I did?" I say, gaining back my composure.

She just grumbles after a moment, "I'm sorry, Chris, I just had a really bad day, I saw something that didn't settle right, by any means, and I am unsure as how we will be handling it. I'm sorry I took it out on you, could you forgive me?"

'You'll regret it.'

"I forgive you, Alice. I shouldn't have snapped the way I did, bringing down this outing. Let's just forget about it," I say lightly with a small smile.

Things are awkward for a few moments, but then they start talking about the shops we are going to hit and the new wardrobe I was going to receive. I hate shopping.

(Just Guess' POV xD)

That little slut took my man, now I have to spend time with her, all because of Esme. She knows I hate her, she fucking knows! I didn't want the little bitch to come along. Damn it all to hell!

I've looked into everyone's futures, and I don't like what I've seen. Everything was fine, up until Peter and Charlotte, those fucking monsters, brought their mistake here to us.

They ruined everything!

She's got to go.

(Rosalie's POV)

I have never heard anyone speak to Alice like that. Edward and her are basically worshipped in our house, because of their abilities, nothing goes without their say so. Every moment I spend with the hu- Chris, I start to like her more and more.

Emmett really likes her personality, says she's a spit fire, just like his lovely wife.

I want to apologize to her for my previous behavior, but I don't know how to go about doing it.

She means a lot to Jazz, all I want is for him to be happy, but I don't know how that's going to fly with the others. Emmett has his own mind and will do whatever he thinks is right. Carlisle, on the other hand, relies heavily on Alice and Edward and Esme will do anything for Carlisle, even if it goes against her own morals and values.

I don't know this girl, but the two people that mean the world to me like her, and that's all I need.

(Esme's POV - note; I do NOT agree with this view, but this is how I'm making her. I apologize to all of the Esme fans in advance)

Alice has never been talked to like that and I'm sure Carlisle will have our heads for letting a human speak to her that way too. I like the girl, but she wasn't raised properly. If you are invited by a family, even if you don't agree, or like the people for that matter, you stay respectful and quiet.

Alice and Edward are the rock in this family. Carlisle is our leader, my mate.

I want my children to be happy, but if their happiness jeopardizes the family, it must be taken care of. I need to figure out a way to keep us together and keep them happy. Even if it means getting rid of her, it means that my family sticks together.

(Charlotte's POV)

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" I ask my husband.

"When have I ever led us astray?" he replies with a goofy grin.

"I know, but we raised her and then up and leave," I sigh, "I'm just concerned. Those people have brainwashed Jasper so that he is wrapped around their finger. Are you sure about this? Like, REALLY sure?"

He doesn't answer for a minute, I know he's trying to will his 'knower' to tell him something. He eventually sighs, "I'm sure they are mates, but other than that... It's up to them."

"You mean Jasper," I state, "Chris is a lot of things, but I doubt she'll figure it out."

"Now, mi amor, I'm positive she can, and will, figure it out. She will just find it hard to believe and start denying it."

I groan, that was always her problem, doubting herself. We're on our way back to the ranch after a hunt, we do plan on going back, so we have to keep draining animals. Grossest thing ever, if you ask me. We make it to the ranch and get cleaned up.

"What about the Volturi? Do you have an idea?"

"You might want to take a seat," he says after a moment, he seems worried.

"Why?"

"Please, babe," he says.

I do as I am asked. When Peter is worried and asks you the way he did, you tend to listen, "Peter, what's wrong?" Do I want to know?

"If Jasper broke it off with the Seer, without thinking of the consequences, she may call them," he says, sitting, "By calling them, Alice," he spits, "will get our daughter killed and us."

"That- She- But- No- nononononononononononononononononononono," I say shaking my head.

"Unless Chris is something special, other than the fact that she is special to us, we are going to be in some deep shit."

"Does she have a gift?"

He looks like he's going to be sick, "I don't know."

"How can we find out? I don't want to lose our baby," I can feel tears filling my eyes, tears that will never fall.

We are both silent for a moment, but then Peter gets this look, a look that always got him in trouble, a look that means he has a crazy assed idea, "Eleazar."

I look at him like he grew a second head, "Why would he help us?"

"He isn't a big fan of the Cullen's because of Carlisle's dependence on Edward and Alice."

"He isn't a fan of human drinkers either," I counter.

"We just need to try, mi vida," he says.

I can't find it in me to argue. He's right, shockingly enough, he's right. I just nod, "How do we get ahold of him?"

"Leave it to me," he says, grabbing my hand and squeezing slightly, "This is just a precaution. If she has something, we'll take her to them and explain the situation."

I nod. I really hope we didn't just sentence our girl to death, but I really hope Alice doesn't get the Volturi involved before we have a chance.

(Chris' POV)

I officially hate the fact that I accepted the invitation. I feel like a Barbie doll that they're playing dress up with. The only one listening to me is Rosalie. Alice and Esme are putting me in these clothes that are not me. I like my clothes, my jeans, tees, sweats and the like. I don't feel comfortable in heels and dresses and skirts and the girly stuff, "I'm gonna take Chris to the salon," Rosalie says.

"Alright, see you in three hours," the two joke, "We're going to get out of here and go get her a few dressy dresses and some heels."

Rosalie leads me away from them, I don't even bother protesting anymore, "At least it gets you away from the Barbie doll game, right?"

I just look at her, "I have a few choice words to say about the clothes those two are putting me in."

"I bet," she laughs, "That's why I gave you clothes I thought you would be comfortable with. Now, what do you want to do with your hair?" I don't say anything, "We have to do SOMETHING."

I think for a moment, "I'm going to, I don't know, I didn't go out much, so I don't have a clue."

She laughs, "Alright. How about I decide on your new hairdo, just so you could try it out and if you love it, I will associate myself with you in school. Where people will see. My husband too. But, if you hate it, I will let you cuss me out in front of the whole school, just pretend I'm Alice."

I don't know what to say to that. Rosalie, the bitch of the family, is joking around with me, using my own lines and trying to be civil with me... This must be her way of apologizing for one reason or another, but why me? I don't feel she needs to, "Sure, I trust you won't make me look too bad, but can I ask that it at lease appears that I would have chose it?"

She looks around my head, "I believe I can, don't worry, you're in good hands."

I bet. I'm nervous as to what she is going to have them do to me...

We make it to the salon and I get placed immediately, "What can I do for you today?" a tall handsome man asks, "My name is Levi and I will be taking care of you today."

"Hello, Levi, my friend here is in need of a makeover."

He lifts my hair to inspect it, "I'm sure I can help. Now, what will we be doing today?"

"Well, let's get a three inches cut off first, then see if we can go a bit shorter," Rosalie says, the trimming gets done in about five minutes and then he looks back to Rosalie, "Another two, if you would," after another few minutes, more hair is dropped the the floor, "Now, it needs noticeable layers and incredibly choppy, make it fun," thirty minutes are spent with them playing with my hair and cutting it to bits. I just know she is telling him more, since I can feel bangs being cut.

"Alright, have a look," Levi says.

I get spun around and I don't know what to think. I like it. It's defiantly a style that I like, simple, but it is also fun ( the-best-shoulder-length-layered-hairstyles-for-modern-women/cute-shoulder-length-layered-messy-hairstyles-with-bangs/). I don't know what to say except, "Thank you, this is perfect."

Levi and Rosalie high five. We get everything settled and are out the door, "I told you that you were in good hands."

"Yes, and I am sorry for doubting you," I tell her, "Are we rejoining Esme and Alice?" I am trying desperately to be civil.

"No, we need to get you fed," she says, "and we need to talk."

'Hm, I wonder how this is going to turn out...'

I'm up shit creek if this conversation goes the way I think it will...


	8. Chapter 8

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(A/N: Sorry it's so short)

(Chris's POV)

We walk to this little Italian place, ordering a thing of calamari for a starter, pasta for 'Rosalie' and some pizza for myself, "What did you want to talk about, Rosalie?"

"I wanted to apologize for, well, being a bitch, I-"

"Really, Rosalie, I get it," I say, "I don't blame you for acting the way you did and do. It's who you are. You don't have to apologize. Live and let live."

"How are you so accepting and, I don't know, it's weird."

"It's just who I am," I say.

We chit chat while waiting for and consuming 'our' dinner, laughing and joking about random things, then we get into the conversation of the Cullen Clan, "I'm wondering why you yelled at Alice."

"She just got under my skin, like REALLY under my skin. I don't think I've ever gotten that mad," I say, guilt filling me.

"It's just," she pauses, "I have never heard anyone talk to her that way."

"Oh, so I'm in some deep shit because she is idolized?"

"Basically," she says, "but I commend you for it."

"What?"

"She and Edward always get their way and nothing goes without their say so," she says.

"I'm not following," I admit.

She sighs, "We didn't move here until Alice said it would be okay. Edward can read minds and we can manipulate a person based on using their thoughts against them or for our benefit."

"Well, what about everyone else? I thought Carlisle and Esme were the leaders of your clan?"

She gives me THAT look (if you are unfamiliar with it I urge you to keep it that way, but you can see many different varieties. There is the 'Are You Fucking Stupid' look, the 'You're Cruisin for a Bruisin' look, the 'What Did You Just Say' look, the 'Just Wait Until Your Father Gets Home' look, the 'I'm The Parent and You're Going To Listen Or Else' look, or (my personal favorite) 'Why Did I Ever Agree To Date You, You're So Damn Weird/Stupid/Pain/etc, among others), "They are our parental figures, but Alice and Edward are their favorites, which, after awhile, they used to their advantage and now, unknowingly I'm guessing, they have passed the responsibility onto them."

"What do you mean by, their favorites?"

"Fifty years or so ago, Edward caused a bit of a problem," she says after a moment, "He wanted to date this human girl, her name was Donna, Donna Basham," she takes a deep breath, "They let him do it, he said it was a thrill," she pauses for a moment, "She found out and got scared. She tried to run, but he was too fast, he snapped her neck and we were required to help him dispose of the body. To this day they have yet to find her body."

"They let him? It was their fault though that the poor girl is dead," I just realized something and I feel so ashamed of myself, "So that's why you hate me so."

If she could blush, I'm sure she would have, "I may be a bitch, but you already knew, but yeah, I didn't want to ruin another young life."

"As much as I appreciate your attempt to keep me alive, I could die any moment of the day. I could die anywhere by any means, but thank you for trying to prevent another mishap."

"I just want my family safe, but recently, things have started to spiral out of control."

"How so?"

"Alice saw something, you coming here and a lot of things happening because of you coming."

"And?"

"Alice is a very vindictive person when things don't go her way."

"What has this got to do with me?"

"Because of you, her future changed, ALL of our futures changed, the only people who know what those changes are is her and Edward."

This was defiantly not the conversation I was expecting.

(Alice's POV)

That damned bitch. I wish Rose didn't take her, we could have gotten her out of the way, "Are you going to tell me how she is going to ruin our family now?"

I love how Esme is so incredibly desperate to have a family, that she would help me get rid of her. She doesn't even know the truth, "That human is going to take Jazz, Rose and Em with her, tearing the family apart," at least that part is somewhat true, "She will turn them into monsters, killing thousands, getting the Volturi involved, killing your kids, my siblings."

"But, she makes Jazz so happy," yeah, but I know I can persuade you to come to my side.

"She's a succubus, Esme, she doesn't care about Jasper, she just wants to use him!"

"But, what she earlier-"

"Was a lie!" she always consults me, Carlisle too, about things regarding people and decisions, "She is a little slut and needs to be disposed of before she ruins this family. She's going to be the end of the family, Jasper will regress, Rose and Em will leave and never come back, destroying what we hold dear. Please, Esme, listen to me, have I ever led our family down a road that I knew would hurt the family?"

"No," oh, if only you knew.

"Exactly!"

Now, I need to get Rose on my side. She's still upset about the last human who came into this family, I could use that. Getting her on my side will get Em on my side too, the stupid oaf. Jasper will come back to me and our futures will get back on track.

Goodbye you little cunt, I hope your affairs are in order.

(Peter's POV)

I have a pretty good feeling about Eleazar helping us, but I need to get to him. I'm on my way to the airport, alone. I told Char that she needed to stay here so that is she calls she wouldn't be suspicious, she wasn't too happy about the separation, but she agreed that I was right.

We own a private plane, that I have a license to operate and I'm hoping that this isn't for nothing.

My knower is sending me to Alaska, I could just call Jasper and get their number, but that would be a bad idea considering his 'family', "The things one does for family."

(Jasper's POV)

'I told you that the Seer was no good.'

'Alice was there for us when we needed her to be.'

'You idiot, she never thought she would have competition or us finding our destined mate.'

'She saved us.'

'She used you! Look at where we are! Look at who you've become! You were better off alone, with me, than with this family! She used you to get to them! And then they scold you like a small child when you attack your prey! Calling you weak!'

'They're trying to help us to not be a monster.'

'Believe what you want Jasper, but when Mate is changed and she realizes who we are, she has the choice to be a human drinker. Just remember that she was raised by our Captain and Lieutenant, who will she go with diet wise?'

He has a good point, no one in the family will accept a human drinker, she'll get told to conform or leave and she's very strong willed, she will leave, even if it kills her.

I don't want to go back to my house, Edward is probably trying to convince Carlisle to keep me away from her because I'm the weakest in the family, I sigh, "Mother fucker."

A knock is heard at the door, it's a vampire, but when the scent hits my nose I start to relax. Emmett.

I open the door to the one person that always has a lighthearted emotion on him. I think out of the family him and Rose are my two favorite, everyone else has a long story associated as to why I won't rate them as to who is my top to least favorite, "Hey Jazz!"

"What's up Em?" I ask, letting him in.

"I needed to get away from the other two, they were driving me nuts!" he is always so open with me, he's very funny when his emotions take control, "I brought my game system and a few games to play."

"Awesome, go set it up," I say with a smile, "Why did you need to get out?"

The hookup is done in a matter of seconds, but he stills for a few seconds, "They... Just said a few things I didn't agree with."

"Come on Em, I'm not Edward, thank god, I can't read your mind," that got a bit of a chuckle.

He hands me the controller once the game starts loading, sitting on the couch we get comfortable, "They were talking about you," I'm okay with that, "and Chris."

'What about Mate?'

"What about Chris?"


	9. Chapter 9

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Emmett's POV)

I really did it this time. I can already feel my body getting torn apart. Jasper is one scary dude, but I need to remain calm, he has every right to know, "He's trying to convince Carlisle to repeat what he did to Donna, but... With Chris."

I can feel his disbelief, "But she already knew."

"Apparently Alice saw her destroying the family."

"How?"

"Apparently Chris causes the family to break apart and... Mass destruction followed."

He growls and I can see his eyes are black.

I am SO fucked.

(Rosalie's POV)

She has every right to know, she's my best friend's mate. No, I can't call him my brother, we're close, but it's weird.

I know she wasn't expecting this, but she needs to know what her actions have caused.

I fear for this girl, for my family, but mostly Jazz. Jasper has had it ruff, everyone knows him and Alice were fucking, hell, she was fucking Edward when Jazz went hunting without one of the two. He deserves someone who will love him and I think it is sweet of him to let her experience life, but I know his instincts to claim her must be killing him.

She's finishing her food as I pay for 'our' dinner. I walk out laughing at her, she said something about never going out to eat with someone who will order a full meal, but she's laughing too.

(Jasper's POV)

'Mate's in trouble, Mate's life's threatened,' the Major growls.

'Shut up,' I take a deep breath, though it means nothing, but Emmett is trying to calm himself, "I'm not going to hurt you Em, if I was, you would have been dismembered already."

He visibly and emotionally relax, helping me in the process, "I thought you would want to know the plan."

"Yes, thank you," the Major is pissed.

"What's our counter attack method, Jazz?"

"I'm sure Peter already has that covered, fucking bastard that he is," I reply, "She won't be looking for him."

He hums in return, "How about we get to the game and we try and worry about this when your friend contacts you?"

I have to agree, I can't let them know that I know, "Just don't think about it or make any decisions about it, we don't need either one of them knowing."

"Agreed."

(Peter's POV)

No one is taking my family away from me. My mate is everything to me and so is my daughter, 'Keep them safe, even if it costs your own life,' is all I can keep thinking.

I need to get to those fuckers in Alaska, I need to keep focused... I need a lot of things right now.

If we lose Chris, I don't know who will beat my ass first; Char, Jasper, the Major or myself. Char will never forgive me, she and I raised the girl for fucks sake. I would never forgive myself for putting her in this position. Jasper would beat my ass, tear me limb from limb. The Major, I'm more terrified of him than Jasper, he will not hesitate to burn my ass slowly, so slowly, until I am nothing... At least Jasper would only burn a piece, or a few, of me, not all of me.

I can't seem to get there fast enough. I have an eternity, so does my lovely wife, but my, OUR, family does not.

(Chris' POV)

I've decided to go to this party, but I'm a bit scared, I make enemies faster than I do friends.

I hate to say it, I mean I REALLY hate to say it, but Alice really scares me... I refuse to let it show.

She is just another obstacle to overcome, one more person to prove something to.

After what Rosalie told me, I have a feeling that I'm in deeper shit than I actually realize.

I feel my phone vibrate once, meaning I have a text from someone. Pulling it out I read the number, a number I don't recognize mind you, that reads "Live each day as if it will be your last. Don't make goals, dreams or decisions that could be crushed or changed at a moments notice. Watch what you do and when and how you do it. ~V"

"What is it?"

"A weird text," I reply, I feel a strong urge to delete it, so I do.

"What does it say?"

"Must have been a wrong number," I say, "some guy sexting."

"Wow."

I just nod, wondering whether or not she believes my lie.

Who the fuck is V?

(Char's POV)

Im just sitting outside on the steps of the porch mixed emotions filling me. I hate being separated from Peter, but I know he's right, but I fear we made a grave mistake.

I'm not the prayin type, but I pray for my mate, child and Jasper.

I don't believe in God, never really have, but I do believe that if my family remains safe, nothing else matters.

Please, let this turn out well for my child, let her be happy and live the life she should. Jasper and the Major will protect here with their lives, but I fear that Jasper won't do what needs to be done in fear of scaring her away or becoming the monster the Cullen's fucking make him feel he is.

"I don't want this to work out," I say aloud to the empty landscape, my only company being the bugs, frogs, bats, owls and the other animals of the night, "I NEED this to work out."

(Unknown POV)

That text better be enough, or we are all fucked. I may be a human drinker, but this human is important, especially with who her mate is.

They will join the fight.

They will help win the fight.

They are the REASON for the fight.

And they don't even know.


	10. Chapter 10

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris' POV)

I told the boys at school that I would be at their party and they had the biggest smile on their faces.

I can't stop thinking about what Alice was saying in the car on our way back from shopping, a whole new wardrobe too, "If you want to grab the eye of one of the guys, go outside of your comfort zone."

I am not wearing a dress. Especially one of the dresses she bought for me, I'm not a tramp or a prostitute.

I grab a pair of heels, some really tall ones that I would wear to the theatre, some black skinny jeans and a loose purple top. I get changed and finish getting ready, walking down the stairs to be met by Em, Rose and Jazz, the insisted on me calling them such.

"Damn," Jazz says, a hunger can be seen in his eyes. I need to ignore it, so I do.

Em whistles, "Nice."

"I told Alice that you wouldn't go for that dress," Rose laughs, "though I am shocked at the heels. And how great you can walk in them considering their height."

"I wore them a lot back home," I say, "Always a party or occasion that required their appearance."

We make small talk for awhile, they ran here, so that Dan doesn't know they're here. I see headlights and they run upstairs. I hear a knock and go to open the door, being met by a nicely dressed Dan, "Hello there, Beautiful."

I blush, I don't know why, "Hello yourself, Handsome."

"Are you ready?"

"Just let me grab my jacket," I do and we're out the door.

We talk for a bit as we head to his place. We laugh and he tells me that it's going to be a fun night. We arrive at his place and you can feel the music vibrating throughout your whole person. We both get out of the car and he leads me in.

Bodies rubbing and humping on each other, erotic noises escaping the lips of multiple parties, "Want a beer?"

"Got anything but Bud Lite?"

"Yup."

"I'll take anything that doesn't say Lite."

"Alright," his excitement can be felt as he leaves. He isn't back a moment later with a Corona, "Here ya go."

"Thanks."

"How about you go and mingle while I go check on the others?"

I just nod and walk around. I walk about and find people drunk off their asses, defiantly not my crowd. I try to find a bathroom when I walk past a very earthy smelling room.

Please, this cannot be what I think it is, but PLEASE let it be real!

I mark that room in my head and go to the restroom, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

I walk back to the lovely smelling room. I press my ear to the wood and hear laughing, coughing and slurred words. I'm smiling ear to ear and knock on the door after it fails to open for me, I have the best feeling about what lies beyond this door.

The door opens to reveal the captain of the soccer team, Kyle, "What do you wa-want?" he asks, his eyes are red and he can't hide that bit of a smirk.

"Can't a girl join the fun?" I counter.

"What fun?" one of the other players ask.

"Come on, you wouldn't hold out on me now would ya? I know you have Kush in there," they look at each other for a long moment, "Come on boys, nothing wrong with smoking a plant, it's nature's gift to us."

They share a silent conversation and then open the door, letting me in.

I am assaulted by the lovely aroma of weed and the sight of many methods of consuming or inhaling the blessed plant: brownies, joints, gummy candies, bongs, bowls and then if you look around you can see all sorts of weed! I must have landed in stoner heaven!

I take a seat and join the circle. Kyle locks the door and hands me a bowl, stuffed to the brim with this strain or that, "It's our own little party in here."

Everyone agrees with this, "Why don't you guys let the other guys in?" I ask.

"They're already drunk and some of them have an angry streak. We prefer chilling alone," Darius says.

I look around and see that I'm the only girl in this joint, "Don't like girls ruining your high?"

"Nah," Simon says, "They get all talkative and annoying."

I take a hit and it feels good as I breath out, "And you guys are letting me join because...?"

"You're new, might as well give you a shot."

I can't help but smile, "The Soccer Team is the only group of pot heads in this school?"

"Track hasn't arrived yet, but they'll join us."

I just nod and take another hit, "Great."

We smoke, drink some soda and eat like we hadn't done so in years. Everything is much better when you're high; everything tastes, smells, sounds, looks and feels SO much better.

It feels so good to be high, you just don't care much and live in the moment. There are really two kinds of high people; the couch potatoes (stereotypical stoners) and the go getters (stoners who can function normally and do not appear high unless investigated closely). I love the relaxation that is accomplished with smoking this lovely plant.

After about twenty minutes there is a patterned knock, "Tracks here," our main Goalie, Robbie, tells me.

The new boys come into the little oasis. Everyone looks shocked to see me, but I just pick up my bowl, light and inhale, "Howdy," I breathe out slowly.

"What the fuck is a girl doing in here?" Track guy, Guy asks.

"I ain't allowed to get high with you lot? Sexiest assholes," I feel like a cucumber.

"Prove that you ain't one of those annoying ass girls," Saul says.

"How? I'm a bit high and don't know how to prove that I am in your league of stoners," my weed tastes like cupcakes.

They look like they have just been told where the city of Atlantis is located, whoops.

(The Major's POV)

Emmett, Rosalie and I followed Mate to the party, against Jasper's wishes, but I can feel how high those kids in the room are, "Dude, is Chris in there?"

"Yes, Emmett, and she is getting high as we speak."

"Damn, I miss getting high, I-OW! Babe, that hurt."

"Why don't you use that brain of yours and politely ask Jasper, Major, whoever the fuck he is at the moment if he could let us all get a feel of it?" I never took this girl as someone who would want me to do that to her, even Jasper is silent in our head.

Maybe I should explain how I got here. You see, Jasper and I both wanted to know what she would do, so I took advantage of his hesitation and here we are, under the window that the smoke is escaping.

I open up my power, absorb and emit the feelings of the humans above and I think all four of us visibly relax, "This is amazing!" Emmett, so easy to please.

"I've never gotten high before," Rosalie admits, truthfully, "but this feels great."

I hum in agreement, so does Jasper. I couldn't let Mate go alone, not after what Em and Rose told us.

She needs to be told, even if we let her live her life, she has to be told.


	11. Chapter 11

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris' POV)

I am so high right now and I decide to introduce these people to my favorite thing to watch while high, well a few things; Stonetown, Spongbong Hemppants and Fate Zero. They are great to watch high, especially the first two, you'd need to just see to believe.

We watch the shows and laugh, some people are very confused, but when one's high who gives a fuck?

The party seems to fly, we hear people calling my name, and everyone else's name, but I'm having fun with the stoners, fuck the drinking.

We just sit there watching videos, laughing and talking about nothing. I'm so happy that the adults who run this house are gone for the weekend, because it might take that long for this room to air out.

I'm happy I came, I really am.

(Rose's POV)

Thanks to Jasper we can feel how much fun she's having, and how high she is. I personally have never gotten high, but now I know what I missed out on.

I look over to my husband who is just lounging, "Damn, this feels good."

I chuckle, I love that giant idiot, he is the love of my life. Maybe this could be a thing we do together one day and see what happens.

"Yo! Let's play Truth or Dare!" one guy says, which everyone agrees to, even Chris.

This causes her mate to growl, but not do anything further.

(Em's POV)

Truth or Dare? Isn't Chris the only girl in there?

Oh boy.

I look over at Jazz, he doesn't look happy, but he looks like he's going to keep to his word of letting her live her life as if he wasn't there.

(The Major's POV)

We may have agreed to let her live her life, but that doesn't mean I have to like it.

I don't feel anything wrong, by any means, but that doesn't mean that their intoxication isn't muting it.

'It is just them having fun,' Jasper says, though he doesn't sound too convinced himself.

"Don't worry," Rosalie says, "Chris isn't afraid to be called chicken, but that doesn't mean that she won't do something outrageous."

I just hum, "Once the game starts, we will move back so we can watch the festivities."

"Agreed."

(Chris' POV)

I turn and look out the window, well the wall, the whole damned wall is a fucking window. How didn't I notice that before. I look around the room and see that we are in a game room with a large flat screen. Awesome.

"Chris? You in?"

"Truth or Dare?" I ask, a nod, "Hells yeah."

"Sweet!" The whole group of guys chorus.

"Fine, I'll go first," Stew says, "Chris Truth or Dare?"

"Damn, fine, Dare," I say, "But before you give it to me, am I the one going first so you guys can see if I'm chickens?"

"Yup," they say in a sing song voice, I just laugh and motion for Stew to continue.

"I dare you to take off one article of clothing now and every time someone chooses you to be their victim."

I laugh, these guys are awesome (a/n my friends and I have done some really fucked up things during this game and I even got together with my boyfriend of four years on a dare, my man is AMAZING, so you have been warned from here on out), "Okay, do shoes count as an article?"

"Yes," so I take off a heel.

"Alrighty, Robbie, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, I'm not afraid of anything."

I think for a moment, "I dare you to give Simon a lap dance."

Everyone laughs, but the two look horrified, but it happens no-the-less, "Okay, before we continue, what will be the punishment if someone doesn't do it?"

"Then you are required to do the other and your next dare you must do unless you want to be shunned at school."

Everyone agrees. We all go around once and then it comes back to me, so I take off my other heel, "Chris Truth or Dare?"

"Dare me baby."

Frank turns red, "I dare you to French kiss Liam."

"S'okay," I walk over to the Track Captain, who is sitting in a comfy armchair, who also participates in Soccer, Basketball and Baseball, "Are you okay with this Liam?" I straddle him and put my hands around his shoulders.

"I'm more than okay with this," and with that I lean in and we kiss for a good minute before we both pull away.

I get off him, turning around to get back to my seat when Liam pulls me back on top of him, "Chris, Truth or Dare?"

Damn it, it was a trap. I take off my loose top, revealing a black tank top with colorful music notes and skulls and the straps of my all lace bra, "Dare," I have a really bad feeling.

"I dare you to go on one date with me," I look Liam in the eyes, don't get me wrong he is one good looking guy, he is defiantly Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. He is defiantly the most sought after guy after Jasper and the asshole.

"Can't really say no, now can I?" he just smiles. I look away from him, "Kyle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"French Kiss Mark."

Kyle turns green and so does Mark, everyone laughs, but he does it anyway.

It goes on from there and by the end I'm only left in my matching black lace bra and panties set. We can hear the loud music and the partying that is going on outside, but we are all content in our little hide away.

Everyone has done something sexual, but it's all good. I'm the only one who had to strip, but the next time I'm called, I'm going to take someone down with me, "Oh, Chris," Dominic says in a sing song voice, "Truth or Dare?"

"Fuck you Dom," I say, I decide to take off my panties. I haven't moved from Liam's lap, but now that I'm up I walk back over to my original spot, "I have never said truth since this thing started and I will not back down now."

"I dare you to give Saul a lap dance," I swear these boys are out to get me, but I took dance and I've given lap dances during one of these games with my friends back home, God I miss them.

I give the lap dance and then another round follows, "Kevin, Truth or Dare?"

"I ain't chicken, so dare" I smile.

"Alright, Fearless One, strip naked," he goes red, "You said you weren't chicken," I coax.

He does, Kevin is the smallest guy on the Track team, and he is incredibly embarrassed.

(Jasper's POV)

Holy. Shit.

All she has left on is a revealing bra, she might as well be naked right now. Her large, plump breasts seem to have a mind of their own when she moves.

She's going to go out with that Liam guy. What the fuck, man?

(Em's POV)

I look to Rose who looks amused, I know what she's thinking, I'm thinking the same thing.

Jasper wouldn't have had to worry about this if he would have just been honest with her.

She would have already been his.

He wanted to let her live her life.

Dumb. Ass.

(The Major's POV)

This is Jasper's fault.

Mate's with another.

'It's just one date.'

'Shut up!'

(Rose's POV)

I commend her, really, she is taking advantage of the fact that she can live her life as a human, but i can't help but feel bad for Jazz.

I don't know why, it's his own damned fault. I look to Em, knowing full well that the look in his eye is a reflection of what I am thinking.

Jazz is a very stupid fucker.

(Chris' POV)

The game continues and I end up taking off my bra for the dare, I have to swing it around my head and dance, but thankfully there is weed-a-plenty and I just keep smoking. How could you not feel good and go out of your comfort zone when weed it involved?

The game ends at about three in the morning, when people started dozing off, meaning people were staying the night.

"Are you staying?" Liam asks, wide awake and coming down from his high.

"No, I need to head home."

"Why?"

"Too much excitement for one night," I say with a smile, "I need to get home and relax in a calm air."

"I get it," he says with a smile looking around to the figures who are on the floor, "Can I drive a pretty lady home?"

"I don't know..."

"I didn't smoke that much, maybe, I don't know-"

"You took about five hits, at least that I saw."

He smiles, "I'm fine to drive."

"If you say so," I say with a slight chuckle, "Just let me get my clothes on."


	12. Chapter 12

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris' POV)

I got dressed and we both had to step over passed out bodies that litter the floor. We make it to his car, a nice little pickup and I direct him back to my place. It's nice and weird all at once being in the car with him, both of us sobered up.

We make it to my place and we say goodnight and we will see each other on Monday. I walk into my house, then watch him drive off. After a moment I can feel wind, "How was the party?" Rose asks.

"You know damn well," I say turning around, "I was raised by vampires I know you all were watching."

"And you still-"

I cut Em off, "I'm not going to be afraid to live my life. And I really don't care that you all were watching, I figured you would."

(Jasper's POV)

I got control back from the Major and I'm just looking at her, shocked. I feel the Major scratching, kicking and punching, my walls are still weak and he throws me back into his cage, "Hey, Chris?" I hear him ask.

"Yes?"

'Don't you dare!'

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," she says with a smile.

"Well, climb on," he smiles, she complies, "We'll be back."

"Major!" Rose and Em hiss lowly, knowing full well this isn't me, but let us go.

We run for a good fifteen minutes, making it to an empty field where he lets her down, "So, what did you want to talk about Jazz?"

'Don't you dare!'

"First, Da'lin', I ain't Jaspa."

"So you're the infamous Major, then?"

"You'd be correct in your assumption."

'I swear to God!'

"Where's Jasper, Major?"

He points to our head, "In here. He ain't too happy 'bout me bein' out here wit' ya."

"Why's that?" she asks turning away from us. She feels calm, content. She walks around, looking for something to sit on, this causes the Major to run up behind her, pick her up and run to a rock and sets her down, he sits next to her. She yelped, it was kind of cute.

"He doesn't like it when I'm out, thinks I'm a monster, all because of those people," he spits out.

"I don't think you're a monster, humans are your natural prey, why is that monstrous?"

'Told you,' he says triumphantly, "I don't know."

"So, what did you want to talk about?" she sounds so innocent.

"Jaspa really doesn't want ya to know, or want to have t'is conversation."

"Well, Jasper isn't out and about Major, you are."

'Please!'

'She needs to know!' we look her right in the eye, I'm fighting to get control back.

She looks at me, "Jasper, I know you can hear me, stop fighting and let the man speak."

I'm speechless, the Major is chuckling lowly, "That stopped his fighting."

"Now, if you please..."

"Right," he leans forward, towards her neck, her movements slow. Her heartbeat stays strong and steady. He moves slowly and finally makes it to her neck, placing our chin on her shoulder, breathing cool breath on her neck.

"Major?"

"Yes, Da'lin?"

"What doesn't Jasper want you to tell me?" her heartbeat is still steady.

"Mine."

"What?"

"Like I said. Mine."

"I don't follow Major."

'Don't. Please. I'm begging you! Don't!'

"My Mate."

Silence. Her heart stops, for just a second mind you, but stops none the less.

(Peter's POV)

I made it and Eleazar accepted and we are headed to my best friend and daughter.

My knower is going off, telling me that when we get there Chris will be royally pissed off at Char and I.

Fuck me.

(V's POV)

"Are you sure about this?"

"That Seer would be our downfall."

"But the human-?"

"Has a much greater purpose."

"She's a human!"

"She won't be for long."

"SILENCE! ALL OF YOU TALKING AT ONCE AND ARGUING WILL GET US NO WHERE!" I hiss, "The human is vital. You are dismissed."

"Are you positive this will work?" I am asked after they all leave.

"No, but she's our only shot."

(Chris' POV)

He didn't just say that.

Did he?

I turn to him quickly, "You're joking."

"No, mi Amor, mi Vida, mi Corazon, mi Tesoro, you are my destined Mate."

I can her the capital he places in that word, Mate. How could they not tell me? I stand, I have to remain calm, but I need to get my energy burst from making me run like hell. I accept a LOT of things, but I hate, no DESPISE surprises, and this takes the cake.

"Why wasn't I told immediately?"

"Jasper wanted to let you live your life until the end of high school," I sense no deceit.

I turn swiftly, "THAT DOESN'T GIVE HIM, YOU, OR ANYONE ELSE THE RIGHT TO KEEP THIS FROM ME! I CAN STILL LIVE MY LIFE AS THEY WISH, BUT I HAVE EVERY GOD FUCKING RIGHT TO KNOW!"

I can feel him trying to calm me, but I just stare him down, causing a slight whimper, "You need to relax, Chris."

"Shut up! You lying son of a bitch!" I growl, wind starts to pick up and it starts to get chilly out, but I pay it no mind, "Why wasn't I told?"

"I don't know."

Water starts to fall, in all its glory; hail, show, rain, sleet. How could they? I trusted them! They kept the biggest thing from me and they expect me to stay calm. They lied to me! "How dare you!" I scream, "I trusted you!"

I look to the sky, the vast openness of sky and space. I sink to the ground. Yes, I'm still pissed, but I need to attempt to relax.

I hate them, I hate them all. They should have told me the truth.

No. I should have figured it out. I knew something was off, but this wasn't what I was expecting.

"Listen," he says sitting next to me, "I fought with Jasper about telling you, I didn't want to hide this from you. Please, I apologize, but now that you know you can go and do what you wish."

"I wish I was told this earlier," I say into my hands. I sigh and lay down on the cold ground, "I'm not going to stop living my life because you told me this."

"That's what I told Jasper," he tells me, "I don't expect you to stop living, just know that I'll, we'll, always be here until you're ready to be changed. IF you want to be changed, that is."

I smile, "I just want to make it through high school as a human."

"Seems fair enough," he says laying next to me.

(Jasper's POV)

I can't believe that he hasn't tried to claim her. They've been talking for about a half hour now, actually he's been asking her questions about herself and she's been telling him. She's still upset, but keeping her mind off the whole Mate thing is helping.

We sit up sharply, "Major?"

A rush of wind, can only be a vampire.

There is more than one.

We smell the air.

We know who they are.

"What the fuck do you want?" we hiss.


	13. Chapter 13

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Peter's POV)

"Relax Major," I say walking out slowly with my hands raised, "I just want to see my kid."

"Fuck you, Peter," Chris says.

"I just knew you were going to be pissed."

She growls, "Who's with you?"

"She's good," Eleazar says, walking out in the same fashion.

"Well she was raised by Char and myself."

"What are you doing here Eleazar?" The Major asks.

(Eleazar's POV)

"I just came to meet this lovely young lady," I reply.

I observe her place, a hand on his shoulder, giving it a squeeze. She stands and walks over to me, "Pleasure to meet you, Sir, my name's Chris," she holds out her hand.

She has no fear, "The pleasure is mine, you may call me Eleazar."

"Eleazar, lovely name. Now, pray tell, why did my father find it necessary to bother you?"

"He wished to know what, if any, gifts you possess."

"Really now?" she sounds skeptical, "I feel you were brought here for no reason, I apologize for his stupidity."

"Now, now, young one, let me see," yes, she does have a gift, several actually.

I walk around her and over to Jasper, who is now standing, ready to attack if necessary, "She has a gift."

"Several."

He gives me a weird look, "Excuse me, sir," we turn to the girl, "I hate to be rude, but if this is about me, I think it is only fair to let the subject of discussion hear what is being discussed."

"She has a point," Peter says.

"I will never understand humans."

"Sir, you were once human, don't start with that load of bull shit," her right thumb and index finger press the bridge of her nose, "Can we please discuss why you are here?"

The air starts to move around her and electricity starts to spark, she is terribly annoyed, hmmm.

"You are one unique individual young one," I say to the girl.

She looks up and has a fire in her eyes. She walks over to me and does the last thing I would expect to happen. She punches me, and it sends me flying into a tree. She walks over to me, I'm too shocked to move, "My name is Chris, the next time you call me something other than that I swear to god I will tear you apart."

"Chris, back away from him and calm down," Peter says.

She turns to him, the fire hasn't died, "Calm down? After keeping this huge secret from me? Are you fucking kidding me!" I have never seen a human so mad, but her voice is low and threatening, interesting, "You and every other mother fucking vampire knew! You all lied to me and I trusted you. Now, what did Peter bring you here for, Eleazar? Be honest, I will know if you are lying."

"I can sense the gifts of both human and vampire and you are the most unique of them all."

She looks at me skeptically, "He's being honest with you, Chris," Peter says, I look over to Jasper and he is just sitting in a tree.

"I can tell that for myself," she snaps.

"Would you like to know what I sense from you?" I ask, normally this wouldn't be going this way, but she is not one to cross, she nods, "Time trave-"

"What?" all of them say.

"That's not possible," she states, "I mean, yeah I dream of the past, but time travel isn't possible."

"I'm just telling you what gifts you have at your disposal," she nods, "May I continue?" another nod, "Control over the elements, electric current, a shield and... Hmmm, I don't think there is a name or anyone previous with this, interesting."

"Interesting?" Peter asks, too low for this girl to hear, "She already has gifts too strong for a normal human, how could this get more interesting?"

I look him over, then speak loud enough for the girl, she looks annoyed, the air around her is getting thicker, hmmm, "I don't know what to make of your girl, Peter," I turn to her, "You will make for a most powerful vampire, my dear. I think you best be careful and keep vigilant, you never know."

"You know something, Sir? You are the second person to tell me that."

I look at her, "Really? And who was the first?"

"I don't know, they sent me a text, call themselves 'V'."

(Peter's POV)

Someone contacted her and she doesn't know who? What the hell is going on here?

"I best be getting back to my Coven up north," Eleazar says, "That is, if this is all that is required of me."

"Yes, right," I reply, "I'll be back as soon as I get him back home and grab your mother."

She keeps quiet, "We best get out of here before she decides to kick your ass, Peter."

I give her one last look, she's pissed, this is the worst I have ever seen her. I'm in for a load of hurt when I get back.

(Chris' POV)

I watch them leave, but I remember only what he said. I struck him and I'm fine, but he went flying, he was humoring my hurt.

He was mocking me.

They all are.

"Chris?"

"Could you just leave me alone for an hour?"

I can feel his shock, "Sure, just let me-"

"No. Leave. Now."

"But-"

"I really just want to be alone right now."

"In the middle of the woods," he states, not even a question.

"Yes, according to your friend I can take care of myself. Now, get going."

I know he won't go far, just far enough, "One hour," and, with that, I was left alone.

I look around and wait a few seconds. I look to the sky, the moon peaking through the clouds, the most beautiful thing, and I scream, "Fuck you! Fuck you for lying to me! Fuck you for leaving me! Fuck you!"

Now, you must be thinking I'm talking about Jasper and them, but you're wrong.

(F/B)

The mother looked at the girl, everyone dressed in black on this rainy day.

They were standing in front of a coffin. The coffin was engulfing an elderly man wearing a veteran's uniform.

The mother had cried hard about the departed, the father was strong for the mother.

The little girl didn't understand life and death. She was just told that the elderly man was sleeping and would never wake up.

She didn't really know the man, but knew he was most important to her mother, "Goodbye, dad," her mother stated, bending down and kissing the man's forehead.

"Momma, why won't gra-pa be waking up?"

"The lord decided that he lived a long, full life and it was his time to reap the rewards of his labor," he father said.

Her parents were incredibly religious, but she didn't understand it, "You have nothing to worry about 'Tie, your dad and I will always be with you, you won't have to grow up without without us."

She didn't understand, but took those words at face value. Her parents didn't know how to tell her about death, she was so little, but they didn't want to tell her either, they would rather keep the topics about real life away from her, keep her as innocent as possible.

They, along with other people who attended the event, headed to the man's house for a 'party,' the parents said. Everyone was crying or keeping up the strong persona, but she didn't understand.

She looked around the room and on the stairs, leading to the basement, was the old man, but he wasn't so old anymore, no, he was in his twenties, wearing a freshly pressed uniform, he motions her to him, "Hey kiddo."

"Do I know you?"

"It's me, your grandpa," he smiles at the small girl.

"You can't be, my gra-pa is older than you and is in a comfy bed for his long sleep."

"You are right! Can I try and prove to you that I'm your grandpa though?" she nods to the handsome man, "When you come over here to be with grandma and I, grandma would stay inside and you would help me with the gardening and the lawn work."

"Anyone could tell you that."

He just smiles, "Yes, but our little secret is that you helped me build the shed. You sanded, nailed, chopped, sawed and just about everything. If that isn't enough, when grandma was cooking, we would sneak a piece of desert and eat it before she noticed."

The girl looked dumbfounded, she and grandpa never told anyone that they both built the shed, it was their little project, "Only gra-pa and I knew that."

He smiles, "Yup-sure-ee, now I want you to go to grandma and hug her tight and tell her, in these exact words, okay?" she nods, "Grandpa told me, before he went to sleep, that in the basement, on top of one of the banisters lining the ceiling, there is a box with something wonderful inside for her, can you remember all of that?"

"I sure can," this causes him to smile.

"Also, tell her that I'll always love her and I'll be waiting for her."

"Okay gra-pa," she beams.

"Good girl, now I have to go, I love you."

"I love you too," and with that he was gone.

She goes over to her crying grandmother, a thin elderly lady who is crying her heart out at the loss of her soulmate, and hugs her, the woman hugs her back, almost painfully so, "I'm going to miss your grandpa so much, Christie."

"I know, gra-ma. Gra-ma, gra-pa told me to tell you something before he went to sleep."

She just fibbed to her grandma, "What did he tell you, baby?"

"He said that there was a special surprise on one of the banisters on the ceiling of the basement for you, he didn't say which one, but that it was a good surprise."

"Really, now?"

"Yes, he also said to tell you that he loves you and he will be waiting for you."

This made the woman still and look at her granddaughter with shock, then, she burst into a fresh round of tears. She held onto her granddaughter for dear life, they hugged for what felt like hours, neither letting go.

Weeks had passed, her granddaughter was staying for the weekend. She was skeptical about what she was told at the 'party,' but curiosity killed the cat, so the elderly woman decided to give her grandbaby's story a shot. What could it hurt?

"Chris! Come help grandma!"

"Coming!" she called running into the kitchen, "What are we doing?"

The woman smiled, "We are going to look for your grandpa's treasure."

"Okay!"

They looked, for hours, then finally the woman found an iron box, "Come on, baby girl, let's crack it open," they walked up the stairs and sat at the table.

They opened it, the lock was rusted so it was easier to get into, "What's inside gra-ma?"

The woman picked up pieces of paper, old pictures, little books and so on, but, at the bottom of the box, was newer papers, she set those aside, "These papers, are letters your grandpa and I wrote each other while he was away and little love notes. These pictures are of us, growing closer together, growing our family. These little books, are our passports, these get us out and into other countries, they have stamps from all the countries we've been to."

"What about those papers?"

"They are, bonds, money that he put aside and, now, is worth much more than what he put in."

"Really?"

"Yes, and you, baby, helped find it," voice cracking.

The woman died not six months later of a heart attack, leaving the contents of the box to the little girl. She saw her grandma at the funeral hugging and kissing her husband, they looked over to the girl and waved, then faded away.

Long after that funeral, she never got to meet her father's parents, her parents left this earth as well.

She learned later that her parents told her that to ease her pain and fears, but to a child...

(End)

I just needed to scream.

I was beyond angry.

I just decide to lay in the grass and cool off.

I look to the sky, so beautiful, and sigh, "I swear, for people who have years of experience and a sort of life, you would think they would be smarter."

I listen to the whistle of the wind through the trees, the crickets, bats, owls and the other sounds of night, "Such a lovely night," I hum.


	14. Chapter 14

You, Me, Him, Her... Us? What?

(Chris' POV)

The clouds move. Against the moonlight, the clouds turn into a different kind of art, it was beautiful.

I listen and close my eyes, opening my other senses. I hear something circling, the quiet steps, quiet snaps of twigs, "(A Dream Within a Dream, Edgar Allan Poe, 1809 - 1849) Take this kiss upon the brow! And, in parting from you now, Thus much let me avow: You are not wrong who deem, That my days have been a dream; Yet if hope has flown away, In a night, or in a day, In a vision, or in none, Is it therefore the less gone? All that we see or seem, Is but a dream within a dream. I stand amid the roar, Of a surf-tormented shore, And I hold within my hand, Grains of the golden sand- How few! yet how they creep, Through my fingers to the deep, While I weep-while I weep! O God! can I not grasp, Them with a tighter clasp? O God! can I not save, _One_ from the pitiless wave? Is _all_ that we see or seem, But a dream within a dream?" I sigh, I accept death, but that doesn't mean I do not enjoy life.

Such a beautiful night. I could be dreaming and not even know it, thinking of such gives me a headache, but it could be possible. The person slows, but not enough. They don't have much time before Jasper comes back, maybe twenty minutes. It wouldn't be him, he knows I'm upset with him, he won't try and make it worse.

Who are you, my friend?

(V's POV)

They don't know about me, not enough to where they think they need to.

No.

Not yet.

I look to my comrades and smile.

People freeze. At lease all but my mate, good friend and my comrade.

"What has you in such a mood?" my comrade asks.

"They haven't taken steps to figure out who we are. What we know."

"Give it time, love," my mate says, "They will."

My smile grows. I know they will.

That girl will be powerful and the Volturi will be very interested.

I feel something and feel like I need to get ahold of my little girl, so I pull out my phone, "Ur rockin their boat. B extra careful. ~V"

I have never been wrong. This is no different. I look to my comrade, she too, is smiling.

We will meet. She will accept. Everything will change for the better.

All because of her.

(Eleazar's POV)

"I like your daughter, can defiantly tell you and your mate raised her."

"She is defiantly one of a kind, my friend."

"We are not friends."

"I know, but you could have declined my request, so I assume that makes us friends on some level."

"When you described her, I thought she would be interesting. I was right. I can't wait for her to become a vampire, see what else she develops, if any."

He looks at me like I'm stupid, "How many different gifts did you sense?"

"Multiple, but I'm curious to see."

"Be that as it may, she's still going to live a few more years as a human, things could change."

I hum in agreement, but what he doesn't understand is the fact that her being this strong as a human means greater things when she is turned. Didn't he factor that with Vegan Major Jasper Whitlock Hale Cullen and if he decides to return to the human lifestyle? I don't think anyone has. Oh well, one could only hope that people would look at the bigger picture.

Maybe he did figure, though. He did come to me.

Maybe I'm not alone.

Maybe this is even bigger than I am anticipating.

Hmmm.

(Char's POV)

Peter called and let me know what happened.

My baby. Oh, lord, Peter and I left her alone.

This was a bad idea.

I need to get back there.

I'm such a bad mother.

(Stranger's POV)

That woman sent word to my masters about a girl and gave her location. I get the description and get here, but it's just a human.

I receive a text, "Why was I told that this is a sensitive situation?"

I reply, "The girl is still a human."

"Hmmm. You will leave. We will revisit this at a later date. After we get ahold of our informant and get further knowledge of this."

"As you wish."

I look back at the girl, then leave, wondering what this was all about.

(Chris' POV)

My friend pauses for a minute or two, I hear clicking, and then runs off.

Curious.

I let out a sigh and open my eyes once again, "In the dark, alone. Nice calm and peaceful... This is a horror movie in the making," I chuckle. I could see it and I find it funny.

The moon is clearly visible, no cloud covering even a piece of it, and it's smiling at me. I don't know anymore. I was a normal girl not even a week ago and now... So stupid.

"If it's not one thing it's ten others," I groan.

(Jasper's POV)

I'm still not sure why he left her, but we ran.

'She was already upset, why make it worse on ourselves?' he asks.

I just look out of this cage, like watching a television program, and sigh. We ran thirty minutes away and now we are running back.

I hope she has calmed down enough.

(Chris' POV)

I await the monster that will attack me.

I have about fifteen more minutes of blissful, calm, me time. I watch the clouds, slow moving, like a dream.

I love the seemingly quiet, though it is only due to the fact that, as a human, we can't pick up most wavelengths and frequencies of sound. I love that I don't have to hear something to know that it is there, because it is there, somewhere. I listen, always listening, always.

If you are still and quiet enough, you disappear. A good friend of mine once told me that 'Being in the background or in the forefront doesn't matter, what matters is the impact that you make while you are there,' and he was right.

I like to disappear in the natural world. I'm left alone with my thoughts and a world that is relaxing.

I think about Jasper and the Major, I swear. I don't know what I'm going to do. Do I remain faithful to the man who has me as his mate or do I live my life like it doesn't matter and just be human? This sucks.

I think back to tonight, if I leave these fucking vampires out of the equation that I call my life, I could see myself getting married and having kids. I don't know anymore, life always throws you a curve ball when you think you have most of it figured out.

Ten minutes left, I sigh, I'm not even tired.

I hear nothing yet everything, all at once.

I pull one of my hands out from under my head and place it on my stomach, imagining something that could be there if I choose it to. A lone tear escapes, "What have I gotten myself into? Damn."

I move my hand off my torso and onto the grass, playing with the untamable, long, green strands with my fingers. The grass is slightly damp and cool to the touch.

I let my thoughts roam, my mind is free to walk. I place my hand back on my stomach and hum in contentment. Life is a journey full of twists, turns, detours, accidents, and, especially, the unexpected and anticipated.

It's Wednesday and I'm sitting at lunch with the stoners that I met at the party, just talking. They want to take a trip to a ski resort durning winter break, "You in, Chris?"

I smile, "I don't know guys," I start to play with my shirt, my face is heating up a bit, "I've never done it before. I mean, there isn't any snow down south."

"Your parents never took you?"

"No, I was content on the ranch."

They all laugh, Liam puts a hand on my shoulder, "I could teach you."

I feel my face go red, but then I remember Jasper and the Major, I'm so confused, so I smile, "Let me think about it," I get up, "I'll be right back."

I arrive in the restroom and sigh, unsure of what to do, so I go into a stall and sit on the seat, "Chris?" Rose?

"Yeah? What's up, Rose?" my voice is small and shaky.

"How about you and I go on a nice long drive after school and we just... Talk?"

I contemplate, deciding, attempting to be rational, not a hormonal teen, someone who can disassociate themselves from the situation and be a third person, like looking into a window, "Alright."

"Good," she says, I can hear her relief, almost the small smile on her lips could be heard, "Now, can you come out?"

I do as I am asked and I see her small smile, I knew it, "Who's all coming?"

"Just you, me and Em."

I chuckle, "Sure."

School ends and I walk to Rose's car, being joined by Emmett, I take the backseat. We drive out of Forks and head towards Seattle, "We all saw your reaction to Liam."

"Nice way to be subtle," Rose says, hitting him over the head.

"No need for violence," I say, trying not to laugh, "Don't worry, I'm going to decline the offer."

"What?" Emmett says, dumbfounded.

"I'm Jasper's mate," I say, "It isn't right for me to do that to him."

"You shouldn't stop living because you-"

"Rose, how would you feel, knowing Emmett is your HUMAN mate, he knows too, and he did that to you? Huh?" I'm happy that they can't read my emotions and thoughts, I may sound confident in my words, but... I want a normal life, if only for a short time.

She stays silent for a moment, "You deserve to be human," she says with authority.

"And Jasper deserves a good woman," I counter.

"You think he's been a virgin during his long life?"

I think I get why Emmett's here, but he has yet to say anything, "Of course not! Damn it, Rose! You think I don't know that! Do you remember who my parents are? I KNOW!"

"You need to live your life," Rose insists, "Have a few kids, be a home mom, do everything a female human can or you may regret it for the rest of your days."

I put my forehead on the cool leather in front of me. This is one of those 'Damned if I do, Damned if I don't,' kind of things. Next thing I know, my phone rings, looking at the ID and see that it's Char, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby, Jasper just called and asked me to talk to you."

"First, let me ask, when are you coming back? Second, what the hell did he tell you? Third, and finally, what is YOUR fucking take on this?"

"We should be back by the end of next week. He told me about this Liam kid, who, by the way, is very interested in you and your reaction to him and this trip coming up and the party from this past weekend. I, personally, think that you should give it a go. Jasper actually called to tell me to talk you into it."

I take my phone away from my ear and look at it in shock and confusion. I can hear my mom calling my name through it, I put it back to my ear and laugh, "Sorry, for a moment I thought you said that Jasper WANTS me to go and try a relationship with Liam."

I hear her sigh, and then sounds very serious, "That is exactly what I said. Chr-" I hang up on her. I look at my phone, contemplating whether or not to toss it out the window.

"See, even Jasper agrees."

I look to Rose, then back to my phone, which rings again after a moment, it's Char again, "Why would he-?"

(Jasper's POV)

I want her to live a human life for as long as she can. I don't want her to turn out like Rose. She always wanted children, and, now that she is a vampire, she will never be able to.

'Mate is confused,' the monster inside of me says, 'as am I. You're just going to let her... Be a human?'

'Yes,' I reply, 'I want her to have no regrets.'

He just snorts and then disappears inside our mind.

I had to get Rose to convince her, even then I got ahold of Char to help reinforce it.

I didn't even need to say anything to Rose, just a single look and she knew. My phone rings and it's Chris, "Hello?" I say, walking over to my recliner.

"What the hell was this shit all about, Jasper?"

"What are you talking about?" I say, I am in some deep shit when she gets back.

"You get not only my MOTHER involved, but you got ROSE and EMMETT involved in this too! How about you grow some fucking balls and the two of us talk? Stop beating around the bush!" and, with that, she was gone.

I sigh. Man, I wish I was still human so I could drown myself in some whiskey.

(Liam's POV)

I don't get it, she is just some girl, but I can't get her out of my head.

I hope she says yes, I would love to get some alone time with her.

I swear, she's going to be the death of me.

Looking to the sky, I smile.

God, I hope she comes

(Chris' POV)

Rose and Em try and talk to me, but I don't pay them any mind. Should I go? Mother fucker! For once, can my life be simple?

That call I made to Jazz, I was just upset. Why can't we just talk? Why does he have others do it for him?

I will never understand him.

"-at happens."

"Chris," Em starts, "we are just trying to help you."

My mind is still in space, but I reply none-the-less, "I just need to think. Who knows? Maybe. Maybe not. I'll let you guys know as soon as I do, okay?"

They both agree as we make it into the city. We walk around for a bit and head back after 'we eat' dinner, taking the left overs back with us. There was quite a bit.

We get back to my place, listening to the radio the whole way back, and I see Jasper's car. We say goodbye and I head inside, where I see Jasper reading a book on the couch.

"Hello, Da'lin."

"Jasper. How was your day?" I need to be civil, I was/am mad for a stupid reason. Right?

"It was fine," he hasn't looked up from his book.

I walk over to the hall closet to put my jacket away, "Feels and smells like it's going to rain," I state.

"Really now?" he sounds bored.

I just hum and head to the dining room table to start my homework. I mumble the instructions and my work out loud, I've always done it, don't know why, just have.

The chair next to me moves and Jasper sits down, "What's up, Jasper?" never once looking up from my work.

He doesn't speak for a moment, "I... I want you to be happy, and I don't want you to think that you are obligated to do or don't do something because we are mates. You're still human, I want you to be a human and do all of what humans can do. No regrets."

I keep looking at the paper, writing down what I need to, "Why couldn't you and I just have this conversation without pulling third parties in?"

"I didn't know how to, but you're right. We should have had this conversation."

I hum in agreement, "If you're su-"

"I'm positive, really."

"Alright, if you insist," I reply hesitantly.

I look up from my work to see him smiling, I give him a smile in return. I know it doesn't reach my eyes. He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze, "I swear to you, I just want you to be happy. I will wait for you."


	15. Chapter 15

You, Me, Him, Her, Us, What?

(Jasper's POV)

She said she would go with them, she told them at lunch. They all cheered, drawing everyone's attention.

"That little slut," I hear Alice and Edward say.

"You shut you fucking mouths," the rest of us hiss.

"Jazzy, come on, she knows you two are mates and she's going off with them?" Alice says, "She's going to sleep with them, get pregnant and forget all about you! But I won't. I forgive you for what you said to me. Come back to me, Jazz. Let me allow you to forget her."

"That is my mate and it was MY idea for her to go. I told her to be a human as long as she could. You will NEVER compare to her and NOTHING you do will make me forget her."

(Edward's POV)

Alice is already pissed off that he left her for a human. Not that they were anything but fuck-buddies. WE have a REAL relationship.

It sickens me that she wants him, that monster.

What does HE have that I don't?

Jasper needs to go.

And I know how to make it happen.

His decision will be his downfall.

(V's POV)

"We should go up north and see how our little girl is doing," my comrade says.

"Agreed, but how do we earn her trust? How do we get her alone so we can speak to her?" my mate asks.

"We plan first," my friend states, "We need to factor in EVERYTHING."

"If only we had my Major back," my comrade sighs, "He was such a great strategist."

I put my hand on my comrade's shoulder, "Don't worry, my dear, everything will go our way."

I walk away, looking at our camp. I can't believe that my comrade actually called the girl, 'our little girl,' I wonder what that is all about.

The thirty vampires that are here, so far, are all working hard. We changed a few professionals for the upcoming war; Chemists, Engineers, among others.

Time is something we have a lot of.

But we are not humans anymore.

(Stranger's POV)

Wait.

I despise waiting.

I am to wait for further orders. Damn, I hate being with them at times, and THIS is one of those times.

They told me that. I have been their faithful servant for over a century and this is what I get. I sigh. I don't mind so much, but I had hoped to get back home.

'Home.' Such an odd word. The saying 'home is where your heart is,' comes to mind. I don't know where my heart is though. I haven't found them yet.

So I wait.

Awaiting orders.

Joy.

(Liam's POV)

Woo Hoo! She's coming!

I do a mini dance on the inside. No need to have my friends knowing how much of a hold she has on me.

(Chris' POV)

I'm so confused right now.

I know I said yes, but I feel bad for it.

Jasper told me that Liam likes me, he practically growled it, and that it could give me time to consider it without him being there.

He should have just put me on a deserted island.

Sitting alone is what I need, but he insists.

I wonder what his end game is?

Is this his way of testing me?

Is he trying to keep me human so he could screw more vampires until he has to settle down with me?

Is he trying to give me the life that Rose didn't have and so desperately wants?

What is he doing?

What am I going to do?

What should I do?

What the fuck is wrong with me?

What the fuck is wrong with this situation?

Mother fucker!

I hate me right now.

(Rose's POV)

I didn't think she would agree to go, but I'm guessing that Jasper somehow managed to get her emotions just right for that little trick to work.

I can't believe what Alice and Edward said, of course those two would be believed before us. I hate them, this family, but I only stay because of my mate and Jazz. I would wager a guess that the only reason Emmett hasn't left yet is because of Jazz and I. We both stay only because of Jazz.

Jazz probably stays because of us and the fact that the other four have torn him down and now he feels like a monster.

If anything, what we are and do, makes us the monsters.

I don't want to drink human blood. I couldn't do that to someone. I couldn't deny them their lives... But what if it was criminals? Like Chris' parents?

I wonder...

I better keep that from Eddie.

Fucking Bastard.

I wonder what Emmett would think?

I grin at the thought.

(Emmett's POV)

I wish that I could kill them, but no, have to keep up appearances.

I can't crush them like I'd like.

No.

Know why?

Carlisle and Esme.

Even if we could prove it, or we all told them the same basic story, they would never turn their back on their perfect children.

I know my mate has something on her mind.

When my Rosie has something on her mind she usually can't get it out.

I doubt that she will let me know right now.

No.

She would have said it by now.

(Char's POV)

"Damn it, Peter!" I hiss, "You think I want our girl to be any kind of distance away from SOMEONE'S protection!"

"She will be with kids from sch-"

"HUMAN kids!"

"You helped convince her!"

"It was either that or have the Major on our ass when we get back there!"

"So you saved OUR ass! Now, NOW, you want to be concerned about her choosing to go?"

"I didn't actually think she would! She was never like that here!"

"She didn't get off the ranch! None of her friends did either! They were happy! She didn't have to go away! Now that she has friends who do that kind of stuff, she can!"

I sigh, "This has got to be one of those parenting tests, 'Can you let your kid go away without you freaking out because you won't be there,' don't you think?"

I hear him chuckle and rush over to me, hugging me, holding me tight, "I think you're right. Are you going to be able to handle it?"

"I don't know. How can I be okay now, but I can't fathom the thought of her going with these people?"

"Because we know these people. We are still connected to her through them."

I just hum, he's right. I know he's right.

Damn.

I am a bad mother one minute and a bad mate the next. Sometimes at the same time.

Sometimes.

Life was and is never simple.

Every so often, life say, "Check Mate."

Those two words, just to make your life unstable for a time.

The word that is really scary to hear is, "Check."

That word giving you a choice on how to act to better your odds.

At that moment, not only was I told those two words, I was surrounded on all sides.

Not good.

Not good at all.

(Peter's POV)

I know she means well.

I hold her tightly, reminding myself of that.

I know why she did it.

I don't think I would have done anything different.

I wonder, though, what impact this will have on our daughter?

How will the Major react?

If my knower is right, which I'm ALWAYS lucky that it is, some people are going to be happy, some are going to be upset and some are going to have mixed feelings. I know, even without my knower, that, either way this goes, it will have a great impact on ALL of our futures.

(Eleazar's POV)

Curious.

She is a fascinating case.

Hmmm.

I wonder, what could be occurring that would get me involved?

I look to the clouded sky, pondering how the future will turn out.

(Chris' POV)

I look up to my ceiling, Jasper's downstairs with Rose and Em.

I can't sleep.

My mind is running ramped.

I groan and sit up, looking at my clock, "Are you fucking kidding me? It's two in the mother fucking morning."

I get out of bed, turn off my alarm and go to take a shower.

I let the water run down my back. I grab my loofa and the body wash, lathering it up until soap suds are dripping off and around my hands. I scrub furiously at my skin. The simple ministration plus the hot water makes my skin red and it feels like it's tearing off.

I shave my skin slowly, no need to bleed, after my scrubbing. Taking my time to do my legs. The razor blade could slip at any moment, slice deep enough for blood to drip out, but it feels good. After that I rescrub the areas that I shaved, roughen up the skin so that it isn't smooth.

I get a significant amount of shampoo and lather it up in my hands, then move onto my scalp. I can feel the bubbles lifting the strands up as I wash my hair. Not only is the hair and scalp getting washed, the scalp is getting massaged. I rinse out the bubbles and grab the conditioner, not too much, and return to my hair washing routine. I run my fingers through my hair and lightly scrubbing my roots.

I let the water run, it feels good. I place my head on the wall in front of the shower head, my arms overlapping as the lie on the wall, just above my head.

I just stand there, thinking.

I miss being down south. I didn't have all of this shit on my mind.

I sigh as I get out, another day.

A new day.

I get ready, slowly, ever so slowly.

Fuck.

I wonder how today's going to go.

With that in mind, I groan.

"Here we go again."


End file.
